The Legend of Zelda: A Feral Vow
by Triad001
Summary: Post-MM; Link has left the land of Hyrule to search for his friend Navi...7 years later with a sick king leaves Zelda and the sages in the middle of a civilian uprising. Can they find a peaceful result...? And why is this wolf in the castle? First fic R
1. Prologue

**The Legend of Zelda: A Feral Vow**

**Prologue**

_"You're already leaving this land of Hyrule, aren't you?"_

"..."

_"Even though it was a short time, I feel like I've known you forever."_

_"Zelda..."_

_"I'll never forget the days we've spent together in Hyrule..."_

_"Zelda please don't be sad. I swear a heroes oath that I'll return to you, the sages and everyone else once I find Navi..."_

_At this Zelda couldn't help the single tear that escaped her left eye and the smile that found itself on her face. During the entire year that Link had been staying at the castle training with the guards, he and Zelda had formed a wonderful and very close friendship, and not once had he ever broken a promise or had been unable to cheer Zelda up._

_It has been almost ten months since Ganondorf had been sealed away in the evil realm, and during that time Zelda had persuaded her father to allow Link to stay in the castle so that he could train with the knights, study from the library, and above all keep Zelda safe when Impa had to be called away to the Chamber of Sages. After some negotiations, involving Link staying three doors away from Zelda's room with cow bells attached to their doors, Link was allowedto stay in the castle and keep Zelda safe and in childlike company._

_Over this portion of time Link had grown strong enough to rival an adult, flexible enough to preform almost impossible stunts,reflexive enough to hear a throwing needle in a ballroom ("which happened one too many times," he would say), intelligent to rival a scholar, and so adept in magic, at his age, to move rocks with a flick of the wrist._

_Yet, even with all this he never lost his innocence, good nature, and ,what most people would call, hard headedness._

_Now however, it was time for him to leave. His biggest dream was to travel the world and see how big the Earth the goddesses created really was. But, he never thought he would have to accomplish this dream in order to find his fairy friend, Navi, who had stuck with him throughout his quest to save Hyrule._

_"...and when I come back I promise I'll be stronger than the whole royal army, and more powerful than any single mage from here to the Desert Colossus!" he exclaimed._

_Zelda had to giggle at his bold announcement. 'He always one to make eccentric declarations and show them off' Zelda thought._

_"I know..." she said almost sadly. "...and I believe in my heart that a day will come when we shall see you again..."_

_Zelda then brought out the Ocarina of Time from her pouch on her waist._

_"Until that day come please...take this."_

_She at that moment held out the sacred relic out for him._

_Link looked at the familiar relic in his good friends hands._

_"I am praying..." Zelda continued, "...praying that your journey be a safe one. If something should happen to you, remember The Song of Time."_

_Link then stepped forward taking the instrument from her and placing it in his pouch on his belt. He then looked back up at the sad face of his friend. Feeling bad for leaving her and his other friends, he reached into the pocket on his tunic and pulled out an intricate and very beautiful golden necklace. The necklace's pendant was a replica of the Triforce laid out on a white gold forest leaf, and in each triangle there was a gem. In Power there was a ruby in the shape of a small sword, in Wisdom there was a sapphire in the shape of an open book, and in Courage was an emerald shaped like a sheild._

_Zelda looked upon the piece of jewlery with wide eyes and mouth agape. She was about to ask where he was able to get this but Link beat her to the to it._

_"Rember that tournament between all the knights two months back? Well, it turns out every one in the castle was pulling in money for the victor and we both know I won that a little too fast." he said with a big toothy grin._

_Zelda mood was lifted slightly and her smile had returned even more heartwarming than before._

_"I'll be back Zelda...I promise."_

_After a hug good-bye he mounted his horse, Epona, and left with fire determined look in his eyes._

_Zelda watched him until she could no longer see him. "The Goddess of Time is protecting you. If you play the Song of Time, she will aid you..." gripping the necklace a little closer to her heart she uttered a silent prayer, "__Goddess of Time please keep __Link __safe from all lethal harm and please bring him back home to me safely.__"_

_And with that she turned and walked back to the castle, back to her room, and back to her bed where she'll cry silent tears until she fell asleep with the necklace still in her hand._

* * *

First, I'd like to say that I do not own Legend of Zelda, those rights are reserved to nintendo.

Second thing is that this is going to be a zelink romance with action and a little humor

Third thing is that there will be a few OCs and few things from a few other games(not all will be zelda games) but there will only be characteres from OoT and MM

Last thing is that link will return (obviously) as a sword-wielding, weapon-specializing, magic using power house. If you dont like it dont read it

Read, enjoy, and review


	2. Ch 1: Royal Pains

**Chapter 1: Royal Pains**

_Running..._

_Running through a growth of trees..._

_Zelda was running away from or toward something, through a group of trees, barefooted, and dress torn slightly from a few stray branches coming from the bushes, trees, and the few sticks covering the ground. She couldn't remember what she was running either to or from, all she knew was that she had to get to the small clearing she had found in this group of vegetation years ago while traveling to Lake Hylia to solve a problem with the zoras' fish supply._

_Zelda was running way past her physical limit, and all because she needed answers to a few questions running through her head. A light started to shine to her right, and as she looked its direction she saw a clearing through the brush. Seeing a sign of grace she altered her direction until she had reached her destination._

_At last she had reached the clearing after, seemingly, hours of running, tripping, and jumping. However, as she looked around, she saw nothing that most likely shouldn't be there, leaving a very flustered and confused golden-blonde princess._

_'Zelda...'_

_The princess jumped out of fright from the mysterious whisper of a voice._

_"Zelda..." the voice whispered again, only this time it seemed to come from behind the very nervous damsel. Zelda spun around only to meet a shadowed figure, and as Zelda stared at it she realised that the figure resembled a lot like a canine of some sort. Yet, it was just sitting down, panting, and staring at her face with its piercing and...calm sky-blue eyes. Almost immediately, did Zelda's first instinct to run all but vanish._

_"Those eyes..." she whispered, with her mouth agape, as she moved closer to the still beast._

_"Zelda..." the voice called again, but it was not coming from the beast itself but rather from behind the beast. Zelda looked up towards the origin of the voice and found the all but too familiar figure of her hero, best friend, and the one who stole her heart, Link. As the princess looked upon him she could not, for the life of herself, stop the happy yet silent tears that suddenly started to pour from her eyes down her face. Link, the Hero of Time, wielder of the Master Sword, protector of the Triforce of Courage, Savior of Hyrule, and friend to all of the Six Sages and many others, simply stood there with his trademark forest-green cap and matching tunic, leather gauntlets on his hands and forearms, his brown leather boots on each of his feet, and a small and sincere smile on his now adult face. _

_As Zelda slowly started to walk towards her hero so too did both Link and the beast move to her. And just as slowly as they started did all three stop their advance until Link and Zelda were about a breath away from each other. Link stood a good half-head above the princess just staring into her crystal-blue serene eyes as she did the same into his piercing yet calm sky-blue eyes, all while the beast just kept staring at the face of the princess._

_"Link...when did..?How did..?Where did..?" the princess kept starting but otherwise failing to utter the rest of her questions._

_"Zelda..." was all he said as he began to stroke the tears off of the young maiden's face. As he was comforting her, Zelda began to close her eyes and lean into his gentle touch._

_"Zelda..." he whispered in his deep, husky voice._

_"Link..." she replied with her eyes still closed._

"Zelda..."

"Zelda..!"

"ZELDA!"

At that moment Zelda violently woke up to the new day and to the stern look on her lifelong friend and caretaker, Impa.

"Glad to see you were able to join the rest of the land this late in the morning," said Impa as she went to open the curtains while leaving Zelda to crawl out of the confines of her covers with a groan. Once Impa had reached the curtains she grabbed them and quickly threw them open resulting in a blinded Zelda to trip over her own two feet. "Now then...today you have a meeting with the ministers of the royal army, wealth and comerce, and with Mayor Dotour of Termina's Clock Town to discuss peaceful relations, alliances, and trade. Then after that, you have a grand total of twelve suitors, which I assume you are going to add to your extensive list of rejectee's. Afterwards, the doctor will arrive to check on your father and to tell you both his condition. And finally, on a more private scale, you, I, and the rest of the sages must gather and discuss what is going on in the rest of our lands, tribes, and towns. Did you get all of that Zelda?...Zelda did you hear me?"

"Yes, Impa I heard you," Zelda replied solemly. If any other servant had awoken the princess and relayed the same message to her, they would have claimed that her melancholy mood would have been from the sudden wake up and the over-extensive list of duties. However, if you asked Impa, she would tell you that it was either because she was remembering a certain green-clad warrior, or because she was having a dream about a certain green-clad warrior.

When her father had come down with a particulary nasty illness, Zelda was the first person in the room to volunteer for temporary rule knowing full well what the role called for. She was also a fairly average morning person, so the only reason Zelda would ever sleep in would be because of a fairly pleasant dream.

Impa looked upon her now eight-teen year old princess and smiled knowingly, "You had a dream about Link again, didn't you?" Impa asked.

At this Zelda couldn't help the blush that krept its way on to her face and at the same time somehow finding the floor very, very interesting.

"Well...what was it about?" Impa inquired. Zelda then went on to explain her entire dream while she started to change her attire to a white and pale-purple dress, adorn her royal earings and the tiara given to her at her coming of age. As Zelda was finishing her retelling of her dream she grabbed the very necklace the subject of her midnight illusion gave to her and placed it around her neck. "I see." Impa said as Zelda was just finishing up her description.

"You think it might mean something?" the princess asked.

Impa sighed, Zelda always asked this same question every time she would have a dream like this one. "Zelda...it has been seven years since we've last heard of him, and that was when he was right here in this very castle." Impa paused as she began to gather the proper words, knowing that this was a delicate subject for all the sages, herself included. "Zelda...do you believe that he'll return like he said he would?" she asked.

"He never broke a promise to any of us before, even when he had no idea what it was that concerned us! I both believe and know with everything I am that he will return stronger than he was when we all sealed away Ganondorf. So...I do believe...that he'll come back," Zelda replied getting softer as she gradually spoke.

"Then he will," the sheikah caretaker said with a smile. Zelda seemed to almost shine with the look that came from that short phrase. "Now... let us go to the meeting and see if we can establish a stronger relationship with Termina first, shall we?"

After a good two and half hours in the in the discussion room, both sides had finally come to an agreement involving a military alliance and free passage to all merchants from both Hyrule and Termina. When the meeting was adjourned Zelda went to offer Mayor Dotour, at the least, a few days of rest before his return to Clock Town. "Mr. Dotour, I understand it has been an exhausting three days of travelling and waiting, I would like to offer some rooms for you and your gaurds. We have plenty of rooms and you look as if you are about to collapse," Zelda offered.

Dotour certainly did look as if he would fall asleep at his feet, with the circles under his eyes and his mustache and purple hair in strange angles and designs. At the princess' offer, Dotour felt both relieved and elated, "Princess Zelda, I will accept your offer on behalf of my gaurds, yet I'm afraid we can only stay for two nights at the most. You see, my granddaughter, Kathyra, is turning five within the month and I promised my son, Kafei, and his wife, Anju, I would be there," he replied to the offer.

"Oh that's wonderful! Please tell her that I hope she has a wonderful birthday." When Zelda started getting older she started to play with young children and enjoyed making them happy. "If you need any help with picking out a gift for her I'd be more than happy to help!" she offered excitedly.

Mayor dotour couldn't help but to chuckle at the princess' behavior, but kindly refused saying he had already picked out a small toy doll for her. He then bid the princess a good day and went to the room he would be staying in. Afterwards, Zelda and Impa went to the throne room to greet Zelda's less than potential kings. Not one of them made the impression that was desired by both Zelda and Impa, in fact on one suitor, Impa used a shadow spell to transport him to the fields because he was, what Impa would say, "being an ass."

Now it was time to see the doctor and his report on the king's health. The king, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, had come down with a terrible sickness which had left him bedridden for six months straight. Every five days the royal family's doctor would come by to diagnos the king's condition and determine how to speed up the recovery, or if he would be healthy enough to resume control the throne. However, though Daphnes had been getting steadily better, Dr. Hirluk had continued to say that it would be better for Daphnes and the rest of the kingdom until he was fully healthy.

"Well, you certainly have been getting much better over the these check-ups," said the good Dr. Hirluk to king, "however, I'm still not conviced that you're healthy enough to resume control."

"I see. Thank you very much doctor," said Daphnes.

As the doctor went about putting his supplies in his bags he then continued to say, "Your Highness...you may not be healthy enough to resume control of the throne , but I do believe you should be well enough to get up, walk around, and maybe occaisonally help your daughter with running the kingdom, if she asks for your guidance," Hirluk said with a small grin. "Although, with the job she has been doing it wouldn't surprise me if you ask for her guidance when you fully heal," he said with a chuckle.

Daphnes gave a hearty laugh at the doctor's comment, "Yes, from what I've heard from the servants and the knights, Zelda has been doing a better job in six months than most rulers do in their entire lives." The king then looked upon the now blushing face of his daughter and gave a warm smile which Zelda happily returned.

As Hirluk was finishing his preperations for his departure he said, "Now, I'll return to give you another check-up within five days as usual. When I do return, I expect to see you in this very room, however you won't need to be bedridden when I do. In the mean time rest well, eat plenty of fruits and meats, and I'll see you in less than a week."

"Very well, thank you doctor, and give my regards to your wife and children," said Daphnes.

With a bow the doctor left, leaving Daphnes, Zelda, Impa, and three guards in the royal bedroom. The king was of average height, dark brown eyes, short grey and white beard and hair, and with a build that said he was well-fed but not overly-fed.

"Zelda...can I ask you some questions?" the king asked his daughter.

"Yes dad?"

"...I've been hearing from a few servant maids that you have rejected another twelve suitors. Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No!..no there is nothing wrong father. I just don't feel as if they would be the best choices for ruling over the kingdom and-"

"If I may be so bold your majesty," Impa interjected, "I do not think that half of the suitors were interested in ruling the kingdom but more interested in filling their pockets and, more than likely, just marrying her highness."

The king thought this over and seemed to understand the situation, however there was something still troubling him. "My dear Zelda, is there another reason that you are rejecting the other suitors...perhaps that reason being focused more around a young warrior garbed in green?" At this, Zelda's eyes had widened slightly and the blush had crept its way back on to her face, all the while Impa was forcing herself to refrain from smiling and chuckling. All of this had not gone unnoticed by Daphnes, who found himself chuckling at the prospect. "Those are all the reactions I need to see from you two to know what the answer is." This statement caused both ladies to look at each other in surprise, which caused a small chuckle to escape the king's throat. "Well...I think that is enough teasing for one day. I'm sure you both have something very important to attend to, being a part of the sages of course must keep you busy."

"Uh...yes I-we do have a meeting with the others," said the still flustered Zelda.

"Then I won't take up anymore of your time, but I still want a hug before you leave," he said as he reached out with one arm. Obviously meaning Zelda to hug him, she rose, walked over to her father in his bed and gave in to his request.

"I'll speak to you later father. I hope you get better soon," she whispered.

"Of course," he replied.

"Your Majesty," said Impa with a bow.

And with that the two sages left the king to gain some rest and to see the rest of the sages. They walked to the garden so to make sure no one was caught in the cross-fire of their teleportaion spell, and sure enough the garden was empty. "Well, lets go see what is happening in the rest of the land," Impa said. Zelda nodded her head once, then they both began to mutter a spell. When it was over, there was a flash of light and then they were gone.

If they had stayed just a few seconds longer they would have seen a shadowed figure limp into the garden...

* * *

AN: And that is chapter 1

In the next capter we are going to see some old friends and our first fight scene. Can't wait? well then I'll try to speed things up on chapter 2

R,E,&R


	3. Ch 2: Unrest and an Intruder

**Chapter 2: Unrest and an Intruder**

Seconds after Zelda and Impa finished their incantation, they found themselves in The Chamber of Sages. When they arrived they found Darunia, Princess Ruto, Rauru, and Saria already gathered and waiting for the others. Nabooru was always the last one to arrive at these meetings claiming that she would arrive when she felt like showing up. Darunia, the cheiftan of the Gorons of Death Mountain and Sage of Fire, stood on his pedestal with his arms crossed, a serious look on his face, and his eyes closed, just waiting for everyone else to arrive. Ruto, crown princess of the Zorans and Sage of Water, stood on her pedestal with her arms down by her side and looking to the side at one of the strange pillars of water that ran up. Saria, the Sage of Forest, sat cross-legged on her pedestal being supported by her hands an arms and thinking about the past. Rauru, Sage of Light stood on his pedestal with his arms to the side now only waiting for Nabooru to show.

Impa took her spot on her pedestal, crossing her arms with a similar look as Darunia's yet kept her eyes open. Zelda, to her greatest reluctance, took her spot on the Triforce pedestal. Zelda never liked being in the center of anything, even when it involved diplomacy, she just didn't like having so many people just watch her and expect something.

Shortly after the two took their respective locations did Nabooru, Sage of Spirits and leader of the Gerudo tribe, arrive with one hand on her hip and a bored yet almost irritated look upon her face. Nabooru was never one to hate these meetings, so something else obviously got the desert thief in such a mood.

"Now that we're all gathered," spoke Rauru, "let us begin this exchange of information starting with you Zelda."

Zelda began with her father's health status and exactly what the doctor's diagnosis was, knowing that this bring relief to Darunia, with Daphnes and him being sworn brothers and all that. After that she then went on to discuss the new-found relationship between Hyrule and Termina. Rauru, Saria, Darunia, and Ruto seemed to find this particularly well. Where Saria only thought that this was a great big step for others to follow this example of peace, everyone else saw this as a great big step toward making Hyrule a more ideal society as well.

Saria spoke after Zelda, saying that The New Great Deku Tree was getting taller and stronger and that the forest would be preforming the annual Kokiri Forest Festival, where the fruits on the Deku Tree would give birth to new fairies, would begin in two weeks time. Other than that everything was relatively calm, save for a few deku scubs, on the forest side of Hyrule.

The next sage to speak was Darunia. His news had actually worried the others and the reason why was because another subterranean lava dragon (Volvagia's species) had taken roost inside Death Mountain's crater. "However, the dragon has actually been very docile, it won't even attack me when I'm near it and it seems to understand modern speech. With that said, I will not say that the dragon is dangerous as of this moment and hold given no reason for immediate elimination," said Darunia, which sent a wave of relief over the others.

"Do you know why the dragon is there in the first place or where it came from?" asked Rauru.

"I don't know where it came from, but it did tell me what it was doing here."

"So, what was his answer?" asked Impa.

"...he said he was waiting for his friend to send him a signal that he was better or if he would need the dragon's help. And that's all he would tell me."

"Did he have a name?" Saria asked.

"No, the dragon didn't give his friends name or his own for that matter," was Darunia's reply.

After that, they continued their meeting with hope of no more strange or disturbing news, until Rauru spoke towards Nabooru, who had remained quiet the entire time. "Nabooru...you've yet to speak throughout this entire meeting and have retained that same look since you arrived."

Nabooru waited a few seconds before she spoke, "I bring some...very ill news to this meeting. More to Zelda and Impa actually," she said bluntly.

"What would this news bring exactly?" Zelda asked very curiously.

Nabooru paused before she she replied. "The reason I was late to this meeting is the news I bring. Apparently, some pompous ass of a noble is planning a rebellion on the royal family."

The shock that spread around the chamber could have been on par with that of lightning bolt's strike. Yet, no one in the room felt it more than Zelda herself. After all the praise that she had been receiving from her father and everyone not 2 hours ago, she had believed she was helping her kingdom significantly, but to hear of a rebel group had not only destroyed that belief but also made her think she might have been unfit to rule Hyrule.

"Who would dare try and preform this act?!" Darunia bellowed. Darunia was one person, goron or otherwise, to NEVER anger and nothing sent the mighty sage into a frenzy more than others threatening his comrades or sworn brothers and/or sisters.

"Calm down Darunia. First of all Nabooru, how do you know it's a noble and secondly, why would they come to speak to you? All of Hyrule knows that we're sages and know what we look like," spoke Ruto. She was just as angry as Darunia, if not more-so, but she was well known for finding the who and why before she decided if that person would be target practice for her, rather aggressive, water-based magic.

"I didn't speak with them personally, but my second in command did. The answer to your first question is because I saw plate and chain-mail armor bearing an obviously covered seal on their chest-plates. The answer to your second question is that we think that if he hires a few of my thieves without my consent he might stand more of a chance against the royal army. But, what he didn't count on was that my girls are a lot more loyal to me personally and that we would fight our allies for some small coin and possibly a backstab. Rotten high-class snobs." Nabooru replied muttering the last part. When Ganondorf was sealed away, Nabooru did everything she could to try and set up a peaceful relationship with Daphnes and all of Hyrule. Because of the gerudo's history with Hyrule, this relationship took 3 years to even start, and even now it wasn't as strong as Nabooru wanted. But because the king was always looking for peace solutions, he ignored the other nobles' and minister's complaints and arguments to start a better future. The gerudos stopped their pillaging and raiding all together and even offered to help the knights in their training and stopped imprisoning men when they trespassed onto the gerudo fortress. Yet, even with all this the hylians still couldn't relinquish all their hate and anger towards the former thieves.

But the gerudo women took all the hateful glares, airborne rotten food, and spiteful words and gestures as atonement with heads held high enough to seem proud, but not snobbish. Nabooru was going to be sent to hell face first than see all that work shot down by one stupid noble.

"Did they say why they were rebelling?" Zelda pleaded. "Because if I'm doing something that's causing the people harm I'll do what I can to-"

"Zelda don't even bother trying to compromise with these people, because they say it's because you have too much power already being a princess AND the seventh sage," Nabooru interrupted. "You shouldn't blame youself. Some people just want more power than they already have, so they spread hateful words about those that have more authority than they do across to all those that will listen. And then when the time is right they swoop down and take that authority so that they can play with it."

"Nabooru's right Zelda. You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed about. Things like this happen all the time in history so you're not the only one to go through this," Impa said reassuringly.

"That's right. Remember you are the one who set up our new relationship with that Dotour guy. Hyrule has been trying to do that ever since the war ended between the two countries, you should feel really proud of what your doing for this kingdom," Saria said.

"You won't have to worry about this 'rebellion' as long the gorons are alive, we'll make sure to give our version of military support, should things go too far," declared Darunia while pounding a fist on his chest.

"That goes for the zorans as well," spoke Ruto.

Yet, even with all these encouraging words, Zelda still felt at least a little responsible for all that was happening, and she was worried how her father would take the news in his condition. Zelda wanted nothing more than to keep others from killing each other, but she really worried about what her father would do; would he allow himself to recover in the fail safe house or would he take up his weapon and join the fray? She was nervous to a point where she thought she might have a heart attack.

"Hm?" Rauru hummed. Everyone turned to the elder out of curiosity. "Zelda. Impa. There appears to be a lone intruder at the castle." This did not help lower the tension everyone was sharing. "There are a good ten guards keeping the intruder occupied but with extreme difficulty. With that said I think we should conclude this meeting early in light of the recent news. We'll all meet again tomorrow at noon to discuss a plan as to how we should handle this. Meeting adjourned."

Once Rauru stopped speaking, Zelda and Impa began their teleportation spells immediately. With a flash of light they were gone. The others began muttering their own spells to return to their respective homes, leaving Rauru alone in the chamber.

Once Zelda and Impa returned to the castle Impa took out a couple sheikah knives and sprinted toward the sound of fighting in the gardens with Zelda trailing shortly behind her. They rounded a corner only to just barely miss getting hit by an airborne soldier crash into a wall and fall unconscious. They turned to where the source of the fighting was coming from, only to be shocked and confused at the spectacle. They were expecting a lone assassin, a member of the rebellion, or even a stray thief looking for some gold or jewels. However, what they saw was not any of those, but a strange wolf! It looked as if it just ran through valley of jagged rocks blindfolded with all the blood that covered its fur. Its eyes were strange as well, the color was gold with its pupils taking a strange blood-crimson hue. The top of its head had a strange fur pattern, which looked like a hollowed diamond with a small spot in the middle of the figure and two small wisp patterns on the brows that looked like they were trying to connect at the base of the pattern.

"What is going on here!?" Impa hollered

One soldier turned around to the two sages and started to explain the situation. "We're sorry for not ridding the castle of this beast sooner, but this wolf isn't normal! Take a look now!" he yelled over the fighting.

Sure enough, when they looked upon the beast, it stood completely still but something was seriously wrong with this wolf. The reason why was because though nothing was happening to the beast, a royal blue fire began to surround the beast. Then, the wolf began to run towards the few guards still on their feet, but before the beast made physical contact with any of the guards it took a sharp turn to run around the them. The fire covering the wolf's body began to light the very ground with every step the wolf made, within seconds the guards were surrounded by a ring of fire cutting off their escape.

"Mistress Impa! Lady Zelda! I'm sorry but us knights aren't capable of handling this...demon with the numbers we currently have! Do not worry though, for one of my soldiers has gone to the captain of the gaurds to request for more soldiers."

"That may help but I still think that I should at least weaken the beast until said help arrives!" With that said Impa ran towards the beast with her knives at the ready. Zelda stayed behind to heal the soldiers that needed it.

With a battle cry Impa made her presence known to the beast, which had put the fire around its body out. The wolf turned around until it was facing Impa. Even though Impa kept running at the wolf it just stood there waiting, though curious as to why it wasn't attacking she kept up the charge. Once Impa was in arms reach of the beast she lunged her right arm forward in a stabbing motion, but just before the knife made contact a sudden powerful gust of wind came from behind the beast itself. The gust was so powerful that Impa was blown back a wide ten yards.

"It knows wind magic too!?" Impa exclaimed.

"Impa look out!" Zelda called.

Impa looked around to see that the wolf had started sprinting in a circle around her. Impa began throwing projectile knives at the beast, but kept missing due to the wolf preforming either flips or changing the direction of its course. Impa was getting really frustrated at the wolf because it seemed,to her at least, to be taunting her by dodging her attacks and not retaliating. Suddenly, the wolf picked up its speed to a level where it was leaving a faint outline of its own figure following it. Impa was now starting to get very worried, not only could this wolf use magic, but it could actually move so fast to leave an illusion of itself behind as well. Soon enough, it was moving so fast it seemed as if there was a whole pack of wolves running all over the garden.

_'Okay think Impa...this beast isn't attacking you for some reason, it can use magic, and it can move this fast. Your the Sage of Shadows you should be able to think of some-'_ just then Impa got an idea. _'Its shadow! I can use a spell to trap it in place if I can find its shadow!'_ Impa started looking around to see if she could find it. Eventually, she saw a small dark patch move across the ground rapidly, wasting no time at all she began muttering a spell. When she finished there was only one wolf in the garden again, but it was being held in the air by long black tendrils originating from the beast's shadow, flailing madly in an attempt to break free. Without wasting any time Impa threw one of the knives she was wielding straight for the beast's chest. The knife never did reach its target, and that was because the beast had used a spell, that both Impa and Zelda recognized, to avoid the knife and free itself. Farore's Wind. Both sages were beyond the emotion "shocked" when this happened. It was one thing to know magic, but it was something else entirely to know one of the Goddess Spells.

Soon, the wolf returned to the garden directly behind Impa. Yet, it still made no move to attack, in fact it actually SAT DOWN when Impa turned to face the creature, bringing total confusion to everyone that was watching. Now that the wolf had calmed itself, Zelda got another good look at the creature and noticed two things. The first thing was that the beast was covered in blood, yet there was not a drop of the liquid on any of the soldiers or their weapons. But the second thing she noticed was that this wolf had the exact same eyes as the beast in her dream she had last night. Somewhere in the fight the beast's eye color changed to a calm blue with pitch black pupils.

Impa was about to use a shadow spell on the wolf, but Zelda halted her actions. "Impa wait!" Once those words were out eveyone, even the wolf, just stared at the princess with shock or curiousity evident in their eyes. Zelda slowly started to walk toward s the still sitting beast. "I don't think this wolf means any harm. From the look of things, it seems he's trying to recover from a few injuries." Zelda finally reached the wolf and kneeled until she was at eye level. The wolf made no move, save for his breathing. "Look at the blood on his coat. Its not the blood of a guard because none of them had any bite or claw marks when I was healing them, so the blood is obviously his own, but there isn't a single drop of the substance on any of the swords, spears, or knives."

Impa looked around at the soldiers and their weapons and sure enough the princess was correct about the wolf's blood, but was skeptical of it not meaning any harm. "Princess Zelda, what gives you the idea that this wolf doesn't mean any harm?" she asked calmly.

"During the fight you had with this wolf, I noticed that everything he did was to intimidate you from attacking him, or to keep himself at a reasonable distance," said Zelda as she kept searching the wolf for any wounds. She found one. It was on his left side, starting from his shoulder all the way to his hind leg. Zelda was surprised that the beast was able to fight in his condition at all, let alone that well against Impa alone. "I'm going to heal this wound of yours, but it may sting a little because your the first animal I've ever healed, so please bear with it," she whispered to the beast. Zelda noticed that the beast was a lot more intelligent than just combat strategy, because when she finished her whisper, the beast actually nodded in understanding. She then started to gather energy into her hands, radiating a golden light in her palms. Very slowly, Zelda started moving her hands over the wolf's wound, the beast flinched a little but remained calm enough not to provoke Impa and the guards, whose reinforcements finally appeared, and allowed Zelda to continue her healing spell. When she was finished, Zelda slowly retracted her arms and said to the beast, "There. That should feel much better," and rose back to her feet.

The beast started to walk around and found that it wasn't limping anymore, and started to run around the garden barking playfully. It then suddenly stopped its frolicking about two steps from Zelda, turned to her, moved towards her... and started licking her hand. This action caused a lot of the onlookers, besides Zelda and Impa, to jump into a battle stance, but after seeing that the beast meant no harm, they relaxed a little. While the wolf did this, Zelda started to giggle from the sensation of the wolf's rough tongue on her hand. After a few seconds, the wolf stopped licking her fingers, moved to her left side, and sat next to her figure, both bodies facing the same direction. Zelda looked upon the beast with a very confused gaze, as the beast looked upon her with a gaze she couldn't quite put her finger on. They stopped staring to the sound of Impa chuckling and turned to see what was making her laugh.

"Well, well, well... it seems that our canine intruder has taken a liking to you my dear. Tell me... what do you plan to call him?" Impa asked half-jokingly with one finger on her chin.

"W-what?!" Zelda exclaimed. By this point, all the guards had started silently chuckling at the comment made by the sheikah. "W-what do you mean by that? Father would never allow-"

"Never allow what?" said the king as he made his way into the was dressed in his royal attire without his crown, his robe was a crimson red with gold lining and stitches, and he wore boots made of a black leather with cotton fluff on the inside for warmth and comfort. As he made his way out, all the soldiers and Impa made a hasty bow out of surprise.

"My king! What are you doing out here?! Shouldn't you be resting?!" Impa asked.

The king merely chuckled because of everyone's haste before answering, "I heard all the commotion out here and came to see what was wrong. And from the look of things," he paused to look at what happened to the garden, "it looks as if the guards attacked this wolf, thinking it a threat, and were being defeated. I guess that when you two arrived you started fighting. I can only speculate as to why you would stop, but I respect your judgement seeing the results. As for your second question, you were there when the doctor said I should get up and move around a bit, weren't you? I thought now would-" he started making a light cough that would almost sound like he was clearing his throat, "be a good time to start. Now to answer my question; What would I never allow? This noble beast to stay in the castle?" The years of his life seemed to equal up to his wisdom. He read them like an open book with a magnifying glass over it.

Everyone's mouths seem to hang open slightly from shock. All the wolf did was simply look upon the king with its head tilted to the side slightly.

"I beg your pardon your majesty. I was only making a small joke to the beast's behavior. I never-"

"He can stay."

"-intended to insult..." Impa looked at the king's grinning face with wide eyes. Zelda and the guards looked just as shocked as she did. It was known throughout the kingdom that Daphnes would make declerations that would bring his sanity to question. There was one assasination attempt on his life when Zelda was about five years of age. The assasin was brought into custody, and by law he was supposed to be beheaded for treason, but Daphnes halted the act of punishment and instead asked why the man attacked, the man said that his family was in need of money and that his wife and daughter were both sick and desperatly needed medication. Someone had come to him at night and told that if he could kill the king, then he would be payed enough money to buy medication and a new home and lifestyle. Daphnes spared the man's life, sent the royal doctor to the family, and offered the man a job as a silent guardian instead of killing him. Daphnes was a forgiving man, and although his actions were questionable, they were always for the good of others. "I beg your pardon sire"?! Impa exclaimed.

"I said he can stay. It is obvious that he, as you said, as you said has taken a liking to my daughter, and since he was attacked and has not killed or even severly hurt anyone, he can obviously protect her when she is alone. He isn't attacking her right now so he is obviously loyal and tamed to a fault, and he seems to be friendly as well." The king looked upon the wolf, who was wagging his tail vigorously at all the compliments, and smiled. "So Zelda... what will you be callng him?"

Zelda looked upon her father to see any facial sign that would say he was joking. She found none. "Father... are you serious?" she asked calmly. The king nodded with the smile still on his face. "May I ask why you are willing to allow him to stay?"

The king then took a far-away look before answering, "Not many know this about me, but I had a pet dog when I was boy. His name was Streak, we called him that because he had one long black line, on his red fur, that it ran from his head to the tip of his tail. He was a wonderful friend of mine. I had always planned to give you a pet when you were younger so that you could have as many fond memories as I did." Daphnes then started chuckling at old memories. "But you were terrified of anything that had four legs, outside of horse, at that time. I eventually gave up on the idea, but something tells me that this wolf will be a great companion. So, what is his name?"

Zelda looked at the wolf, who was staring up at her, and started to think of a name. She looked at the wolf's appearance to see if she could find a name that would fit his appearance. Unfortunately, she couldn't find any markings that would fit. She started to think really hard for a suitable name. She contemplated his species for a name, but didn't know which breed of wolf he was. But then, she thought of the beat's characteristics and found a name that fit.

"I think I'll call him Zamradzo."


	4. Ch 3: Pets and Letters

**Chapter 3: Pets and Letters**

_"Today has certainly been interesting,"_ thought Zelda. _"In only a span of eight hours; I established a peaceful relationship with Termina, found out that a rebellion is against me and my father, witnessed a fight between Impa and a wolf that can use magic, and now said beast is my pet/secondary bodyguard." _As she was thinking this, Zamradzo, the wolf, was getting cleaned of all the dirt, mud, and blood on his fur, having his claws clipped, and sleeping right in front of her and Impa while being surrounded by five servant girls and three elite guardsman as a precaution. _"Why can't uneventful experiences happen to me? Like being bitten by an ant because I fell asleep on the bench in the garden, something like that!"_

Zamradzo was a strange animal even without his magic. Before Zelda, Impa, and said beast made it to this room, he was running around the castle terrifying anyone that did not yet know about him. To Impa, he seemed to be enjoying himself by scaring everyone silly, to Zelda, he seemed to just be exploring the castle. After the three found their way to this bathing room, which was all they could find for cleaning an animal, Zamradzo went into the water in the tub and immediately collapsed. _"I guess it was to be expected. He was wounded and fought off a good number of guards and Impa. It only makes sense," _Zelda thought.

Finally, Zamradzo was all clean and the servant girls made thier way out of the bathing room, rather too quickly Impa noticed. Zamradzo awoke shortly after the girls left, stretched his stiff joints, and started to shake any and all remaining water still left in his fur. Zelda stared at the beast and saw what his natural fur color really was. Zamradzo was a light gray with a soft tan underbelly fur and had designs on his body, including the pattern on his forehead and brows, that were a unique pale-green color. His eyes were still a calm, peaceful, and yet fierce sky blue. One unique feature about Zamradzo was that one of his ears looked like it had a small piece of flesh torn off, though it didn't seem to bother him so Zelda concluded that he had recieved this injury a long time ago.

"Well, he's all clean now," said Impa as she began to stand. Zelda shortly followed suit and stood next to Impa's right, with Zamradzo taking his place to Zelda's right. The three then started their walk around when Impa looked out the window and stated, "Well Zelda, it is still light outside for at least two to three hours, what do you wish to do before dinner and then retiring for the night?"

Zelda looked out the window and thought about what she wanted to do for the remainder of her day. She looked down at Zamradzo to see him staring back up at her, when she thought of an idea. "Let's go to the library so I can find a book to read, then we will go to the field in front of the castle and let Zamradzo run around for awhile to tire him out. How does that sound to you two?" Zelda asked with an innocent smile. While Impa nodded slightly in agreement, Zamradzo let out a rather loud bark, where both Zelda and Impa flinched a little in surprise, in showing that he liked the idea.

As they made their way to the library, a castle guard called, "Your Highness, Mistress Impa, I bring news. There is a young woman waiting at the castle gates claiming that she has information that you would like to hear."

"Did she give her name by any chance?" Zelda asked.

"Yes ma'am, She says her name is Malon, the daughter of Talon, of Lon Lon Ranch. We asked for her to wait by the gates while I bring you the news. With your leave." The soldier then gave a bow, when Zelda thanked and dismissed him, and turned back to his post.

"I wonder what kind of news Malon's bringing, she usually doesn't leave the ranch that often so she wouldn't have heard about the rebellion before one of the soldiers would," Zelda pondered.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to talk to her. Any bit of information is valuable, especially the information that comes from the people with little to talk about, like Malon," Impa replied.

The two women and lone wolf began to make their way to the front gates, passing some servants and soldiers who had not yet met Zamradzo which scared them slightly. Finally they made it to the front gates and saw Malon talking to a soldier, one that found her to be a little interesting. Malon was dressed in a pale based dress with a dark blue long skirt and an average sized travelling bag that looked a lot like a grocery purse.

"...and that's why most of the military's horses come from our ranch Kent," they heard Malon mention.

"Because a long time ago a former King had his first horse from there? Must have been some horse." The gaurd looked up slightly and saw the princess and Impa walking towards them and acknowledged the two with a bow...which led him to notice Zamradzo and immediately found himself in a battle stance.

"Awww how cute! You have a pet wolf!" exclaimed Malon. Malon then crouched low to the ground and started to gently scratch and pet Zamradzo on his head, who in turn started to move his own head into her hands with his tail wagging. "Oh aren't you just the sweetest wolf, yes you are. What's his name?"

Zelda smiled at the ranch girl and replied with, "His name is Zamradzo. I'm surprised you aren't afraid of him Malon, I mean he is a wolf."

"Yeah but he's such a sweet wolf, aren't you Zamradzo?" said Malon returning her attention to said beast and started to rub behind his ears.

"You said to the guards that you had some information we might want to hear?" asked Impa politely.

"Oh! Of course. But, it's more of me showing you the news rather than telling you." At this, Zelda, Impa, and Kent the guard, who had calmed down after seeing that the wolf was friendly, all gave Malon a questioning look. "Follow me, she should be by the tree at the beginning of the path," Malon instructed. Malon turned around and started walking back towards the town with the three hylians and one wolf. Once they rounded the corner of the small cliff both Zelda and Impa's eyes widened slowly from shock, while Kent just stared at the horse that was peacefully grazing at the base of a tree.

"It's just a horse. I don't understand why..." Kent stopped himself as Zelda slowly started to walk towards the horse, her eyes never relaxing. It was a very beautiful horse, with a deep red-brown coat, the solid white line that went down its snout, and the snow white mane and tail. The horse was recognizable only to the people who knew her rider.

"Epona...is it really her?" Zelda almost whispering to Malon, eyes never straying from the horse as if she even blinked Epona would vanish.

"Yes...that's my favorite horse that is. And that only means one thing...Link has come back."

"When did you first see Epona?" asked Impa, eyes still wide from disbelief.

Malon looked at the sage with a small smile and replied. "Yesterday morning. When I saw her I started to hug and pet her frantically out of excitement, but then I noticed something was stuck in her saddle," Malon then reached into the bag at her waist and pulled out two envelopes, one of them already opened, and showed them to the two sages, "There were two letters, one to me and the other to you two and the other sages." Malon handed the unopened letter to Zelda, who almost immediately opened the letter upon touch, and began to read hers.

_"Dear Malon,_

_As you can probably guess, this is your Epona and I'm leaving her in your exceptional care for a while. First, I just want to say that it's great to be back and that I'm sorry I couldn't say hi to you personally. Long story short I ran into a little trouble a while back and got a curse put on me, it's nothing life threatening and hell it's more like a blessing, save for the one side-effect. I've also heard a couple rumors and murmurs about some type of rebellion going on, so I'll say hi to you after I get some time to do so. I'm going to start looking into these whispers to see if I can find a way to stop or help stop the rebellion. I hope to see you and everyone soon._

_Link._

_P.S. The other letter is for Zelpa and the sages. Could you deliver it for me? Thanks._

Malon at that point closed her letter and waited for Zelda and Impa to finish reading theirs. They both read their letter silently, which Malon didn't incline to find out why. It was probably for the sages privately, she concluded.

Zelda read the letter, hardly believing that Link was back in Hyrule...back home.

_"Dear Zelda, Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, Nabooru, and Rauru,_

_It's great to be home first of all, and I'm sorry that I couldn't say hi to your faces. Gods know that i want to, but I had received a curse a while ago. It's not life threatening and hell it's more of a blessing actually. Also, I heard some rumors about a rebellion against the crown. I'm gonna go see if I can stop it, help stop it, or possibly find out who's in charge. I won't be long, most likely it'll just be about two or three days tops. I hope to see you all soon._

_Link._

_P.S. Don't go looking for me. The reason why is because of my curse and you won't find me." _

Zelda didn't know whether to feel happy that Link was home, sad that she couldn't see him yet, angry that he diddn't want to be found and welcomed home, or a mixture of all three. She had been praying for his safe return for a long seven years and now that he was finally here...he wouldn't see if his reasons were to help her, that thought alone was enough for Zelda to feel like crying, but being the ruler of Hyrule, she couldn't cry in front of a guard and a subject, so she held it in, at least until she was alone in her room.

"I can't believe the hero is actually back. This is wonderful news! Now all we have to do is show this to the sages tomorrow and they will practically start celebrating his return," Impa mentioned. While the fact that Link wouldn't come to each of them personally hurt her the way a mother would be hurt, she knew he was doing the right thing by keeping himself hidden. So she just smiled at the letter and thought _"We will just have to wait at least two or three days, hardly a problem." _Impa then looked over at Zelda's face and saw a little hurt in her eyes and change her thought, _"Well...maybe not __**hardly**__ a problem."_

"Well, I should be heading back to the ranch now, no doubt my father fell asleep again. I swear, that man may have gotten less lazy over the years but he still tries to find a place to sleep a lay about," said Malon with a small smile.

"Thank you Malon for bringing us this message and please have a safe trip back to the ranch," Zelda replied with a small smile herself.

After a simple curtsie, Malon turned towards Epona, mounted her, and started to trott Epona back home. Kent the guard turned to Zelda and gave a bow before turning back to his post. Zelda and Impa began to turn around and saw that Zamradzo was chasing a few stray birds around. While he was running, some birds made their way to a tree and roosted on a one or two branches. It apparently didn't work, for Zamradzo jumped onto the trunk of the tree and propelled upwards towards the birds and caght one in his mouth, scattering the rest of the flock with fright. Once Zamradzo landed on the ground he crunched his jaws onto the helpless bird, ending it's life with a painless death. He then dropped the bird on the dirt ground. His eyes started to glow a soft pale glow, before the birds corps burst into flames. Slowly the flames started to die. When the flames cleared, all that was left was a scorched corpse of the bird...before Zamradzo started to devour the little creature rather quickly. Zelda was looking upon the scene with a slightly disturbed look, while Impa watched with an almost ammused smile before saying, "I think we should follow Zamradzo's lead and head back to the castle for some dinner for all of us, including Zamradzo. I seriously doubt that small bird was even a snack for him." Zelda nodded her head once with the slightly disturbed look, before turning to the castle and began walking back to the castle. Zamradzo, who had just finished his hunted snack, looked up to see his mistress walking back to the castle and began prancing up to her side, licking his chops from the previous snack.

On the short walk back inside the castle, Zelda started to ask herself questions, _"What will Link be like after all this time? Will he be stronger than the army? Will he come back to the castle?"_ she then came across a question she didn't want asnwered, _"Is he coming back because he wants to court a girl he met in his travels?"_

* * *

Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. been busier than hell. Anyway, you all are probably wondering why I gave the wolf that name. Well, I'll put the reason in a future chapter so please be patient.

R,E, & R


	5. Ch 4: Dinner, Guests, and a Promise

**Chapter 4: Dinner, Guests, and a Promise**

The walk back into the castle was uneventful, save for the thoughts running through each of the two sages heads and Zamradzo occasionally scaring a grounded flock of birds. Once they arrived back inside the castle the three made their way to the Grand Dining Room in a slow pace, however when Zelda saw Mayor Dotourshe decided to invite him to dinner. "Mayor Dotour," she called, gaining his attention, "I'm glad I ran into you in the halls here. I was wondering if you would like to join us for dinner. We have more than enough food and having you for dinner would be a good chance for us both to learn more about our countries and each other," she said with a small sincere smile.

Mayor Dotour returned the smile with a wider one before replying, "I thank you Princess Zelda and will be honored to join you for dinner. I have wondered for a while what Hylian cuisine would...taste like..." Mayor Dotour began to trail off as he noticed Zamradzo. Yet, he neither looked shocked nor terrified of the beast, in fact he looked more surprised that it was walking around with the princess.

Zelda noticed his trailing and surprised look and preceded to explain with a slightly embarrassed laugh, "I'm sorry Mayor Dotour, you see this here is Zamradzo my new pet and secondary bodyguard...apparently." Zelda said mumbling the last word to not let Dotour hear.

"I see. Well he seems friendly enough." Dotour then held out his hand towards Zamradzo to see if he would like Dotour or not. Zamradzo took a few sniffs of Dotours hand and started to wag his tail in a sign of trust. Dotour then smiled at the beast along with Zelda before the small group continued to the dining room, where they found a few serving girls placing a few plates full of cooked meats and vegetables and fruits, ranging from apples to leeks and chard's. The table was a very long and wide table, as it was originally made so that if there were many guests or if there was need of a strategic alliance, this table was used for such purposes. Now however it was just used for breakfasts, lunches, and dinners.

_"Although that may change for at least a few weeks with that rebellion most likely taking a more violent course...I really hope it does not come to that. I don't want anyone getting hurt or killed."_Zelda took a seat near the closest end of the table on the side with Impa taking a seat on Zelda's left side. Zelda came very close to laughing when Zamradzo kept trying to jump into a seat, turn around, and sit in it, but he either kept knocking the chair over when he hopped into it, somehow managing to correct it with using his paws and muzzle, or falling out of chair all together when he would turn around in the seat. Impawas looking upon the beast with a look that practically screamed, "What the hell is he doing?", while Dotour took a chair on the opposite side of the three with an amused expression towards Zamradzo's attempts at sitting in a chair. Eventually, Zamradzo, somehow, found a way into the chair and began to eat as many meats as he could reach. Shortly following suit, Impa, Zelda, and Dotour began to eat their meals in a slow pace.

Shortly after they started eating Dotour started to speak, "I am sorry to ask this, but where is the King?"

Zelda was the one to reply, "I'm also sad to say that my father has been ill for a very long time now. The doctor said that he was well enough to walk should my father feel well enough to do so. I myself thought he would be joining us, but since he isn't here now I can only assume that he started to feel the strain again and went back to his chambers to rest."

"I'm very sorry to hear that. Exactly how long has he been sick?"

"Six months, give or take a few days, I'm afraid. I do hope he gets better soon though." Zelda finished with a sorrowed look.

Mayor Dotour noticed the look in her eyes and decided to change the subject to see if it would lighten her mood. However, he couldn't think of a good enough topic that would lighten the mood. However, Zamradzo apparently took the initiative when his eyes started to glow and a plate, that was out of his muzzles reach, started to float over to him slowly. He was doing well to keep it steady...until the plate actually touched his nose which made the air-born plate tip and spill all of it's contents all over his face, resulting in Zamradzo falling out of his chair, knocking it over again, and flailing his limbs in trying to get up and get the food out of his face and fur.

Mayor Dotour would have been terrified that the beast was also able to preform magic, if he wasn't laughing so hard at Zamradzo's reaction. Impa herself was trying her hardest not to laugh as well, but couldn't help a few audible chuckles escape her lips. As for Zelda...she was actually laughing the hardest among the three, with one hand clutching her side while the other hand was trying, and failing, to cover her mouth.

Their fits of hysteria were cut short however, when a guard came in and announced to the princess, "Your Highness, both Lord Emisore and Lord Kidooras have requested an audience stating that they have very important news to bring to the crown. Shall I escort them inside or tell them you are currently occupied?"

Sighing softly, Zelda stood up and turned to Dotour. "I apologize for leaving you in the middle of dinner, but I must go to see what news the two lords bring."

The mayor simple smiled while shaking his head slowly before responding, "Think nothing of it Princess Zelda, I fully understand. I was beginning to feel a little drowsy anyway, so I believe I shall turn in for the night." With that, the mayor stood up, gave a small bow to Zelda, turned, and started walking to the room he would be sleeping in.

Once Mayor Dotour had left through the dining room doors, Zelda told the guard to bring both lords to the throne room. With a bow, he started for the guests while Zelda and Impa began their walk to the throne room, but stopped when they saw Zamradzo, who somehow managed to get cleaned up a bit, scratching at the door they took to enter the dining room, making small whining sounds. It only took Zelda a couple seconds to realize why he was doing all this; he had to go answer one of nature's call. With a soft smile, Zelda opened and watched as he took off running, before returning to Impa to walk towards the designated room.

The walk was too short for the sages to make any questions about what the nobles brought with them. When the two ladies had reached the throne room, they saw that both Emisore and Kidooras were already waiting, talking amongst themselves, until they saw Zelda approaching them with which they each gave a bow in honor and respect.

"Good evening Sir Kidooras, Sir Emisore. I trust that you both are doing well?" Zelda greeted with a smile.

"I am well, thank you your Majesty," replied Kidooras. Reignoz Kidooras, his full name, was a tall, middle-aged man with a strong dignified face, broad soldiers, dark brown hair, and one hazel-grey eye while the other was a pale grey do to it being blind. Reignoz had, at one time in his life, been a soldier in the royal army and had served the crown for the prime of his years. He had one long scar across his left cheek and over his blinded eye, which was the reason for it being blind. He had received the injury defending a Hyrule Castle Town from one of the Gerudos' past raids. Surprisingly, when the king decided to forge a peaceful alliance with the all women tribe, he held no malice towards the decision and even supported the idea.

"I too am well your Majesty, you have my thanks," came Emisore's reply. Dragoe Emisore was of average height, a few years older than Zelda, with short, light grey hair, a slim build, a proud dignified face, and heavy green eyes. Dragoe was born into nobility, and at one time had even been one of Zelda's suitors. When Zelda kindly rejected his offer as a husband, Dragoetaken it with dignity and left the castle calmly. A couple weeks later, he had found a young woman and started at courting her. They were expecting to be married at the end of the year. "However, I'm afraid both Sir Kidooras and myself bring ill news." Dragoe at that moment made a gesture to Reignoz to allow him to start.

"You see, your Highness, an unknown soldier came to my estate requesting an audience. By the look alone I could see that he was a soldier of another lord. However, his armors insignia was covered so I could not find out which lord it was. The soldier came to me talking about a rebellion against the crown and that they needed allies. I dismissed him immediately and came here as fast my horse could carry me," Reignoz explained in a deep voice.

"The same was with me as well Highness. The only difference in my story is that there was a full squad of soldiers, not one," said Dragoe.

All this did notsurprise Zelda, for she already knew of the rebellion, yet she still felt happy that, at least, she still had the alliance of some nobles. "Thank you gentlemen for this information. However I must say that Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit, has already warned me about the rebellion. Rest assured, the Gerudo tribe will not be apart of this uprising." This news seemed to relax Reignoz, but Dragoe didn't seem so relaxed as he Reignoz.

"Your Highness, I'm still not so sure that we should trust the Gerudo women in this matter. I mean no disrespect, I am just mentioning that they are theives, former theives yes, but theives nonetheless."

"I appreciate your concern Sir Emisore, but there is no need for worry. Nabooru may have been a theif in the past, but she has worked very hard to gain Hyrules trust. Bringing me the same message you have brought only proves that the Gerudos are allied with us in this endeavor."

"I understand your Highness. Whatever you believe is best, I follow it," Dragoe then placed a hand over his heart and bowed before Zelda.

"As will I your majesty," Reignoz said, copying the gesture Dragoe had made.

Zelda gave a small bow and was about to say something until...

"HEY THERE!"

Everyone in the room jumped in surprise, with Reignoz and Impa drawing their weapons, at the sound of the loud shrill. Yet, they couldn't find the source.

"Hey! What's with the hostile attitude? I just wanna ask a question or two!" came the voice again

"Show yourself! Where are you!" Impa replied.

"I'm right over here, by the blonde woman in the pale-purple dress!"

At that everyone turned to Zelda, ready for whatever might be a threat to her. Zelda simply looked to her right, where the voice was coming from and came face to face with...a fairy?

"Hi there! My name's Tatl! By any chance, are you Zelda?"

All four Hylians at that point let out a sigh of relief before Zelda Replied with, "Yes, I am Zelda. It's nice tomeet you Tatl," Tatl looked like a palm-sized Hylian with wings and gave off a rathere bright golden glow, however Zelda could still see her face and could swear she saw her before, but she only knew Navi when she was fighting with Link, so Zelda just thought it was her mind playing a few tricks, "but what are you doing so far away from the forest?"

"Oh I'm just looking for my idiot partner. You didn't by any chance see a hylian named 'Link' did you? He said he was from Hyrule and that he knew a a couple people."

At the mention of Link's name both Impa and Zelda gasped, which Tatl picked up on. "Oh so you two **do** know him. Good, have you seen him or heard from him or something? He and Volva left me back at our campsite a couple days ago and now I can't find either one of them. Jerks."

Impa was the first one to recover and told both Dragoe and Reignoz that they were dismissed and thanked graciously. Once they left the room, Impa replied, "No, we have not seen him yet but we did recieve a message from him today."

"Crap he's not here, but I suppose the letter is a good start. Do you mind if I see it? I might even be able to tell you where he is."

The second Tatl said that, Zelda pulled out the letter and showed it to her. It took a few seconds for Tatl to read it all, but when she finished it she let out a groan in annoyance before going on to say, "Damnit. He's in the middle of his curse again. 'Blessing' my glowing butt, no wonder I can't track him through magic. I'm sorry you two, but I can't find him for us."

"But do you know what his curse is? What it's symptoms are? That might be able to help too," Zelda pleaded.

Tatl looked upon the princess and could see the desperation in her eyes...and sighed. "I'm sorry Zelda...but Link doesn't want to be seen just yet. I heard about the rebellion too, but I didn't know about Link's plan. Usually, Link is a huge idiot when it comes to normal people and their views...but...when he gets serious about something...it's because he knows what he's doing. I once saw him with the power of a demon god in his hands and begged him not to use it. But, he didn't listen, obtained that power...and saved all of the world from complete destruction. So, when Link says something that sounds like a bad idea...it's usually a good idea to listen to him."

Zelda almost broke into tears right there, but for some reason she couldn't think of she didn't, she just deflated. "Thank you anyway Tatl," Zelda said softly, "If you would like, you could stay here in the castle for as long as you would like."

"Thank you Zelda, but I think I'm just gonna go to where ever Link dropped off Epona. She always did show when Link called her." With that Tatl started to fly away, out an open window, and disappeared.

Once Tatl left Zelda turned to Impa, a saddened look on her face, "I want to turn in for the night Impa."

Impa looked at the princess, the very women she had treated like a daughter since the girl was barely five years of age, and saw her hope-broken eyes, and could feel her heart slowly breaking from the sight. "Ok Zelda. Maybe a good night sleep would do well for you."

With that, the two sages walked towards Zelda's bedroom, neither one spoke once through the treck. Once they reached her bedroom, they opened the doors and saw that Zamradzo was already there, laying on the bed, until Zelda and Impa walked in. Once he saw them, he crawled off the bed and went to his mistress Zelda, who gave him her first pat on the head out of the whole day. But it was an absent-minded pat, she wasn't focused, she was so depressed over what Tatl had told her. The words kept ringing in her head over and over again painfully, like a hammer banging away at a piece of medal being forged into a shield or weapon.

_"...but Link doesn't want to be seen right now_."

With those words continually repeating in her head, she removed her jewellery, placed them in a small box for another day, removed her dress, slipped into a clean sleeping gown, crawled into her bed...

...and started crying.

She didn't know what to cry more; happy tears because Link was back, angry tears because she couldn't see him immediately, sad tears because he didn't want to be seen, scared tears because of a rebellion, or hopeless tears because she didn't know what to do with anything that was happening. So, she just cried. Impa was at Zelda's side when all the tears started, stroking her hair, face, and arms to try and comfort the poor girl. Zelda cried until she fell asleep infront of Impa, trails of tears still falling from her eyes and making a few hiccups in her sleep. Impa was heartbroken at the sight. Ever since the late queen, Roeldea Xener Hyrule, had passed, Impa was given the duty of being Zelda's bodyguard and nursemaid. Over time, Impa became attached to the princess, thinking of her as a daughter instead of her princess.

Impa looked at Zamradzo, who in turn was taring straight back at her, and got up from the bed to whisper in his ear, "Listen to me Zamradzo. I care about Zelda deeply. She's like the daughter I always wanted, and I would gladly give my life for her. But...I know that I won't always be there for her. So this is what I'll ask; Whenever I am away from her side, whether it's because I'm on a mission her or the king wish of me, or if it's because I am injured or worse, I want you to swear, **swear**, to me that you will take care of her, that you will keep her safe, that you will **never **let harm come anywhere near her. Please..."

Impa was starting to have her own tears come to her eyes, but wiped them away before they fell, and looked at Zamradzo.

Neither of them moved for awhile.

Then, Zamradzo placed his right paw in front of his left...

...and bowed.

He held that bow for a good eight seconds, before standing straight and looking into Impa's eyes, his own eyes holding a feral and proud fire inside.

Impa thought all this was a sign that he had agreed and wrapped her arms around his neck in a soft hug.

"Thank you Zamradzo..." she whispered, "...thank you."

* * *

And there is Ch. 4

I've been looking at the reviews and noticed something not bad, but not good either...I'm not getting any constructive criticism. I'm not asking for flames. I'm ask you to help me help you in enjoying this story. If you don't wanna leave a review then you cam PM me and share your thoughts. But I want to make this a story you all can enjoy.

Also, Zamradzo is actually not spanish (I've been getting that a lot) I can't remember the actual language but the words I used and combined weere: "Zamracen Pandza" or Zamaracen Pandza" (I can't remember if those are even right) basically It means: "Twilight Fang" but in the story his name will actually stand for something else so pay close attention soon.

R, E, & R


	6. Ch 5: Waking Nightmare

**Chapter 5: Waking Nightmare**

_Fire..._

_Blood..._

_Bodies..._

_Zelda looked around in horror as she saw the carnage that covered the Castle Market's main road. Buildings were in flames as the smoke rose high into the sky, blocking out the sun, yet giving the sky an eerily crimson hue. Blood stained walls and the ground from the lifeless bodies of the unlucky citizens that littered the ground._

_"What happened?" was all Zelda could mutter._

_"You are too weak."_

_Zelda jumped in fright at the voice that seemed almost demonic in tone and pitch. Zelda started to look around frantically to see the source of the hellish voice, but found nothing. Zelda was terrified. She heard some...thing talking to her but couldn't see it. She continued to look around for anything that seemed dark in intention..._

_...completely unaware of the shadow, that was on the ground, slowly moving toward her._

_It wasn't until the shadow lifted off the ground itself was when Zelda notices the dark figure now looming over her. _

_The shadow began to shift in it's form._

_First, was it's arms and hands; long, thick, burly arms and hands with claws that just barely scrapped against the blood stained stone road. Next, was it's legs; short, thick legs that bent backwards at the knees, and hooves on for it's feet. Then, was the head, which very much started to resembled a bear's head with blood crimson eyes, a row of fangs speckled with blood, and six horns, two that coiled around it's face to moderately resemble tusks but stopped at the jaw, while the other four sprouted symmetrically up towards the crimson sky at different angles, each horn ending in jagged points that looked sharp enough to run a person through._

_"You let this happen...because you are too weak," the demon spoke in it's voice, which was even more horrorifying up close, in Zelda's opinion._

_Zelda looked up at the demon, which stood a good few heads higher than Darunia, pure terror written in her eyes. Zelda had gone up against Ganondorf when he was at his strongest, but she accomplished that with help from the other sages AND Link, and she was still scared, here she had only herself. _

_No help. _

_Little hope._

_The demon started to creep closer to the princess, who in turn took a step back with each step, still looking upon the demon's form. This exchange of steps continued for a few seconds...before Zelda tripped over something behind her, causing her to land on her backside. However, once Zelda looked at the very object that she tripped over, tears came to her eyes instantly. She tripped over a bloodied and mangled body. _

_A body that looked exactly like Impa's, face and all._

_Zelda looked upon Impa's lifeless form with terror written clear as crystals in her eyes, and started to quickly crawl away from the lifeless, she would have screamed as loud as she possibly could...if her hand didn't brush along another body...which looked exactly like her father, the king. Zelda, unaccustomed to seeing so much death let alone her loved ones, screamed. _

_Zelda didn't scream in terror. She didn't scream in anguish. She didn't even scream in hopelessness._

_She screamed for all three reasons._

_The demon was now threateningly looming over her, a grin as feral and malevolent as a dragon about to feast, covering it's face before it spoke. "Now die," it said as it raised it's left arm high above it's head, claws flexed away from it's palm, clearly intending to swipe it's claws through the helpless girl beneath it._

_Zelda looked at her approaching death, her mind screaming at her to run and never look back but her legs not responding. With nothing else to do she closed her eyes and waited for the razor feeling of the demon's claws to rend her flesh from her body. Finally, the demon brought it's claws down at an incredible speed and sliced the princess' side, cleanly opening her skin and releasing torrents of blood, Zelda would've cried out in pain if she had air in her chest. The demon brought up it's claw again and brought it down again, intending to end the princess._

_A howl._

_A loud, ear-splitting howl erupted from every direction yet coming from nothing. The demon halted it's swipe instantly to bring both it's hands to it's own head in attempt to block out the loud noise. Yet, for Zelda, the howling wasn't painful on her ears. Rather, it was soothing. With each second the howling continued, Zelda could feel her freshly made wound healing and closing altogether. Zelda placed a hand to where her just made wound had been...and found nothing, not even blood. Zelda looked back up to the demon. 'Why is it causing it so much pain, when the howl is healing me.'_

_A second howl rang through the air, one even louder than the first to a point where Zelda closed her eyes in a wince. When the howling finally died, Zelda opened her eyes and saw that the demon that was once looming over her, was no longer there. The sky had become clear and blue with small wisps of white clouds, once again. The streets of the market were clean of all blood and bodies. The buildings stood strong with people coming in and out of their doors frequently._

_Zelda looked around with wide, astonished eyes. Zelda was too shocked to speak. The carnage she saw not moments ago, had disappeared, with the town seeming as if nothing had happened at all._

_"Now what happened? Everything is back to normal," Zelda asked to no one in particular, "but, where did that dem-" Zelda was suddenly cut off mid-question by a loud, thunderous, and war-like cry, which also sounded like it came from a male. The sound was so loud that Zelda instantly brought both her hands to cover her ears, in an attempt to block out at least MOST of the noise, yet even that seemed futile. The ground began to shake furiously, knocking Zelda down onto her side. However, Zelda decided to stay on the ground and continue to cover her ears from the cry still ringing through the air, rather than getting back up. The ground continued to shake as the cry continued to boom in the air. Buildings began to fall apart and collapse from their foundations, due to the furious quaking._

_As well as one building only a few feet away from Zelda._

_Zelda didn't feel the rumble of the building losing it's own foundation over the quake , she didn't hear the sound of the groaning as the building continued to bend over her form, she didn't see the shadow of the building grow longer as it blocked her from the sun...she did, however, see the rock that fell just in front of her face, which caused her to look up to the falling building that would land right on top of her. Thinking quickly, Zelda reached in to her inner magic pool and practically shouted the incantation for Farore's Wind._

_...nothing happened..._

_Zelda Tried again to use Farore's Wind, only to receive the same result as the last. Zelda looked back up and saw that the building was only a mere arms reach away._

Zelda screamed, which caused Zamradzo to jump a good two feet in the air. Zelda could feel her heart hammer in her chest, as hard as a blacksmith at an anvil, and panting heavily, to slow her hearts pace. Once Zelda had calmed down, she looked around her, rather large, room. The large bed that she was laying on with it's thick, velvet red blankets and pillows, a small fireplace on the opposite side of her room, a pair of ivory white dressers sitting close to her bed, side by side, a small jewellery box on the right dresser, her necklace and it's stand on her left dresser, a dressing screen in the corner of her room by the fire place, her balcony window that stood opposite her hallway door, and the mahogany door that led to her private washroom. After getting her bearings, Zelda breathed in and out a deep breath of relief.

Zelda then, looked out the window and saw the sky bare a dark purple with a faint orange tint. _"Dawn must be approaching soon. No sense in staying in bed, I guess." _With that though, Zelda gently threw her covers off, slid out of bed, went to her dressers, pulled out a long elegant blue dress and a pair of sky-blue shoes, went behind the the dressing screen, removed her nightgown, placed the dress and shoes on, and started walking back to her dressers, but stopped when she noticed something. Something odd.

Zamradzo was growling.

More precisely, Zamradzo was growling at the hallway door.

Zelda, already worried, starts to move slowly and quietly towards the chest at the foot of her bed, opens it, and pulls out a thin short-sword with a steel blade and a golden gaurd, with brown leather wrapped around the grip, all the while Zelda never looking away from the door. Ever so slowly, Zelda started walking toward the door. The young woman started to place all of her focus into her ears, trying to pick up any sound, besides the growling, that would appear out of the ordinary. She couldn't hear anything wrong.

Yet, Zamradzo actually started to snarl, as if whatever set him off at first was closer now. Which caused Zelda to tighten her grip on her blade. Zelda had some experience with swords, but she wasn't as adept in the style any more than a common soldier. The blade was only in her hand as a last defense, should an attacker ever get too close. Slowly, Zelda reached out her hand to the doorknob, slowly and quietly twisted the brass contraption, and very quietly opened the door...to about three inches before it was practically ripped off the hinges and thrown aside, revealing four heavily armored knights, with an axe, a spear, and two swords.

The armor they each wore was a heavy plate-mail set, with a grey base with red trimming. The plate design was made to cover all the major points of the body such as; arms, legs, chest, stomach, back, head, and feet. While leaving only chain-mail to cover the rest of the body for flexibility.

"There she is!" one of the men shouted.

"Take her, but don't kill her! Our lord wants her alive!" another shouted, before moving to grab Zelda, who, scared as she was, swung her blade in a horizontal sweep to keep him away, while Zamradzo lunged at another, who was attempting to preform the same action as the first, and bit him on his wrist, resulting in the man shouting in pain.

"What the hell? What's a wolf doing in the castle?"

"Watch out! S-something is seriously wrong with that t-thing!" one man exclaimed as Zamradzo's eyes started to glow a bright light...before he opened his jaw and scorched the men with a wide stream of flame. The men screamed in agony as the fire ran through their armor and painfully licked their skin. Zammradzo continued to breathe out the flame, all the while the attacking soldiers flailing and screaming in sundering pain. After a few quick moments, one by one, the screams of pain slowly died down until they stopped altogether. Afterwards, Zamradzo stopped the stream, shook his head, and huffed once, as if he was cooling his mouth off, but then started to crouch just a little and started growling again, this time looking down the hall towards the grand entrance. Zelda's mind started to race with questions like "Is it the rebellion?", "How many infiltrators are there?", and "Is everyone in the castle safe?" but as that last question ran through her head, Zelda realized one horrible fact.

Zelda and Impa forgot to tell The King and Mayor Dotour, and his men, about the rebellion.


	7. Ch 6: The First of Many

**Chapter 6: The First of Many**

Zelda and Impa forgot to tell The King and Mayor Dotour, and his men, about the rebellion.

_"Damnit! How could I have possibly forgotten that?"_ Zelda mentally screamed.

Suddenly, Zelda saw six more knights heading her way. Zelda brought her sword in front of her in preparation for the inevitable fight, while Zamradzo crouched low to the ground, snarling again, with his fur bristling and his eyes flashing wildly. Zelda brought one hand behind herself and began gathering energy into her palm, small flickers of ember escaping every now and then. With a loud howl, Zamradzo sprinted toward the incoming knights, who were slightly surprised at seeing a wolf near the princess but recovered quickly enough to get ready for battle. Before either Zamradzo or the knights could reach each other, Zelda threw the magical energy she gathered towards the knights until the glowing red sphere made it to generally in the middle of the group, before releasing her control of the spell, resulting in a small yet powerful explosion, knocking four of the knights against the walls, where they remained limp and unconscious, and the other two knights towards the charging Zamradzo, lying on their stomachs, trying to regain their footing in time.

Too late.

Zamradzo had reached the knight closest, grabbed his head with his powerful jaw and fangs, and spun around the knight, resulting in said knights neck being snapped. After that, Zamradzo jumped over to the other knight, his eyes glowing again, and released another stream of fire, practically two feet away from his face, killing the man in a matter of seconds.

"Zamradzo!" Zelda called. Zamradzo released the spell and quickly made his way back to Zelda. "We need to find Mayor Dotour and his men. Then, we need to reach my father, and escort all of them to the safe room. Understand?"

Zamradzo nodded.

"Good boy, now lets go," Zelda then started making her way down the hall, with Zamradzo half of pace behind behind.

Zelda remembered that her room was further to the back on the west side of the castle, her father's room was in the further still, while Dotour's guest room was on the east side closer to the front door.

More than likely, Dotour and his men were in the middle of the of the storm.

With this thought, Zelda pushed her body faster to Dotour's aid.

-o-

"Push them back!"

Impa's voice could be heard over the roar of the small battle outside, on the castle fields. Everything had happened too fast.

Impa was making her nightly route through the castle, in case of anything peculiar, even more vigilantly than usual with the news of the rebellion. She had just awoken from her light sleep, prepared herself, and started making her way to Zelda's room to make sure the princess was still sleeping peacefully. That was when she came into contact with a flustered soldier.

"Mistress Impa!" he cried, "We have intruders at the front gate! We're under attack!"

Shock spread across the face of the shiekan warrior. "Where are the soldiers located now?" she asked.

"At the front gate holding them off now. I was sent as a messenger to tell you and the captain of the guard."

Impa was about to run off to the battle when the thought of the king, Zelda, and Dotour crossed her mind. "Who did reach first?"

"You ma'am."

"Good. When you find the captain I want you to tell him to send three squads to Princess Zelda, His Majesty, and to Dotour's guest quarters. Let them know what's happening and protect them at all costs!"

"Yes ma'am!" With that, the soldier sped down the hall, as fast as his legs could carry him.

Impa however, started sprinting down the hall toward the front gate, which is where she is now.

The enemy was all over the castle fields, many were locked in one on one combat with the guards, some were taking on a good few, and vice versa. A few enemy soldiers made their way up the castle steps, but were topped short by Impa and the power and skil she commanded.

"Damnit! Why did they attack now?" Impa wondered out loud, "They couldn't have known that we had received knowledge about the rebellion. So why are they attacking?"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance."

Impa spun around to the owner of the voice who spoke. Her expression gradually went from focused to shocked. His blue eyes were the first thing she noticed. "You..."

-o-

"We have to hurry," Zelda whispered urgently, more to herself than to her pet wolf, who was sniffing and looking around the corner for anyone hostile.

At the moment, Zelda and Zamradzo were halfway between Mayor Dotour's guest room.

They had gotten lucky so far, without running into any other enemy soldiers. Not that they were taking many chances. If they heard any heavy footfalls they would retreat into the nearest room and remain still until the danger would pass. However, Zelda could still the sounds of battle, and they only increased in volume the closer she got to Dotour, and her fear that the rebels may have already reached him rose with it. Plus, the thought that the soldiers she dodged pass were making their way to either her room, or worse, her father's room. With these thoughts, she urged herself and Zamradzo to quicken their pace.

"We're almost there, just a few more doors."

Five doors.

Four Doors.

Three doors.

They were so close.

Two doors.

Just a few more steps.

One door.

Zelda stopped as quickly as she could, causing herself to stumble forward slightly. She locked her palm around the doorknob, twisted the mechanism, and threw the door open with all the strength she could muster. Inside, Zelda saw the mayor surrounded by his personal guard, all dressed in their armor; grey based chain-mail with golden etchings and engravings of Termina's seal. There were five men in total, all in a half-circle defensive position around the mayor. The middle man had a pole-arm in his right hand and a tower shield in the other. The man second to the left had a one-handed axe in his left hand and a small wooden shield in his right. The man on the farthest right had a two-handed war-hammer, and held it like he was about to attack. The last two men inside, other than the mayor, each had a tall kite shield in their hands with a longsword to accompany them.

When Zelda had entered the room so suddenly, every guard poised their weapons at the ready, but Mayor Dotour intervined.

"Princess Zelda! Lower your weapons men! At once!" The guards slowly complied with the mayor, but were still wary around Zamradzo, at Zelda's heel. "Princess Zelda, what is going on? My lieutenant here woke me abrubtly shouting about an attack. Is this true?" The mayor asked.

"Unfornately it is, Mayor Dotour. And I must ask your forgiveness in this matter, for I had just recieved news of a rebellion just today. I had meant to tell you tomorrow - well today actually about it to give you and your men fair warning and protection. I didn't think they would attack the castle so soon. I'm so sorry." Zelda had lowered her head slightly in shame at the end of her short rant.

The mayor was silent for a while pondering, about when she had received such information. Then he thought back to the dinner and remembered the two nobles showing up unexpectedly, remembering that he said he would retire for the night. He came to the conclusion that the two lords had brought her the news about the rebellion.

"I understand Princess, I hold no malice or anger towards you for these...unfortunate events. I and my men are fine."

At this, Zelda looked confused for a second or two before she shook her head and replied. "Thank you Mayor Dotour. Now, I know this is all sudden, but this castle has an escape tunnel that leads to a safe room. Zamradzo and I will escort you and your men to the tunnel, before I join you however I must check on my father."

Mayor Dotour nodded, "Lead the way Princess."

-0-

"Tell me what is going on right now?"

"Your Majesty! The castle is under attack! I don't know the full details, but Mistress Impa has given us orders to keep you and the princess safe. Another squad of soldiers has already been sent to her."

Daphnes lifted his hand to his chin and began to rub it roughly in aggravation. He hated the idea that his daughter might be in danger and that he was stuck where he was.

But he knew that was how things like this went.

He knew war.

* * *

Sorry for the really late update. I had both school and writers block throughout this whole chapter. But now it's finished and I'll get started on the next chapter. Read, Enjoy, and review.


	8. Ch 7: Night Belongs to the Wolves

**Chapter 7: Night Belongs to the Wolves**

"Are we close to the safe room your Highness?"

One of Dotour's guards asked in a whisper to the princess, who was currently crouched down with her sword in hand and peeking around the corner of a hallway, waiting for Zamradzo to return. Zelda had sent the beast to scout ahead for enemy invaders.

Zelda turned around to the questioning soldier and whispered in reply, "Yes very. It's just down this hall here. We just need to make sure there aren't any soldiers around. I'm sure no one outside the castle knows of the safe-room, but I don't want an enemy to learn of it's location and report it to anyone else."

The guard nodded his head in understanding. Zelda had relayed all that information with her brows furrowed and the most stern face she could make, giving the impression that she wasn't worried about their predicament.

They couldn't have been more wrong. She was terrified. Never before in her life had there been an invasion on the castle. Sure there was that one assassin when she was little, but she was too young to understand the concept of death. But, now was not the time to be afraid. Her father and Dotour and his men were in danger. She had to get everyone to safety.

She noticed Zamradzo was coming towards the group. She looked him dead in the face and noticed that he was panting with his tongue hanging out and that his teeth were stained with fresh blood.

"Zamradzo. Are there any enemy soldiers down the hall...as of now?" She added the last bit. She suspected the possibility that there were and that the blood on Zamradzo's teeth was an indication that they were also eliminated.

Zamradzo actually shook his head from side to side indicating that there were not.

Zelda turned her head around to the rest of their group and instructed them to follow her and her feral bodyguard. Each soldier nodded stiffly, each still very tense about the situation, and followed the princess with Dotour in the middle of their little defensive circle. They all proceeded down the hallway swiftly, careful in watching both directions should enemy soldiers come into view. The group had been very lucky since leaving Dotour's guest chambers, not coming into conflict with any infiltrators.

About halfway down the hall Zelda came to a complete stop and faced the wall to her right. She stood still for a small moment before bringing her right hand to the cold painted stone. She then closed her eyes as she concentrated. A small, faint golden light began to engulf her hand before disappearing all together.

A soft rumble could be heard before the wall slowly split, revealing the door way. The wall continued to part ways at a crawls pace, but once it was wide enough for a person to slip through the knights ushered their mayor in first before following him single-file.

Princess Zelda looked to the last soldier to enter the passageway before telling him, "Do not open the safe-room for anything else other than the phrase 'Dulaf Gar'. Understood?"

The knight nodded his head before muttering a "good luck" and following the rest of his team. After that, Zelda closed the wall behind them, watching it close completely, before turning on her heel and swiftly moving down the rest of the hall to the east wing, passing the still bodies of a few more invaders, where her father's room resided, with Zamradzo keeping pace at her side.

They reached the corner when Zelda stopped and crouched down, and peeked around the corner.

Unfortunately, her luck ended at that moment when a small company of ebony-clad soldiers were sprinting down in her direction, their weapons at the ready.

Zelda quickly stood and brought her hand back, when Zamradzo suddenly jumped in front of her. The soldiers noticed the beast and released an individual battle cry as they charged.

Zamradzo's eyes flashed and he opened his jaw. Instead of another stream of fire, a bright, slim ray of blood-red light shot out of the beasts throat at an incredible speed towards the incoming soldiers. The one in front of the group quickly brought his shield up in an effort of protection, but the second the beam connected a violent but small explosion consumed the invaders, filling halls with cries and screams of agony, before vanishing into silence.

A cloud of thick dust hovered over the area around the soldiers, blocking Zelda's view. Slowly, the dust settled and that was when she saw the charred remains of the previous invaders. Her eyes were wide with surprise, her new pet was probably THE most dangerous animal in existence. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing he was her pet or a really bad thing.

She looked down at the powerful creature, her eyes still wide, and noticed that he was panting quite heavily now. _"He must be exhausted. All those spells in such a short time." _Zamradzo shook his fur as if trying to wake himself up then turned to look at his mistress in the eyes. Zelda looked at him for a good few seconds before reaching down and patting him on his head. Zamradzo tilted his head to the side, but accepted the gesture anyway.

Zelda smiled down at the beast and whispered, "I know you're tired boy, but I must ask that you continue to help me for a little while longer. Can you do that?" Zamradzo looked up at her and nodded his head once.

With that, Zelda turned around and continued down the hall towards her father's bedroom.

-0-

Impa looked upon the castle grounds in both victory and in defeat. They were driving back the enemy, with the help of their new ally, but the castle grounds were aflame, also thanks to their new ally.

"_At least the fires can be dowsed and taken care of." _Impa looked to her right to see her new-found ally landing back on the ground. Impa still couldn't believe who was fighting with them as she replayed the image in her head.

"_Perhaps I can be of assistance."_

_Impa spun around to the owner of the voice who spoke. Her expression gradually went from focused to shocked. His blue eyes were the first thing she noticed. "You..."_

_Impa was expecting another hylian. She wasn't expecting a dragon! The creature was one long snake like being, with two short arms, each with tree blackened claws, an obsidian colored face that looked to be as strong as stone with two curved horns reaching behind his head to frame his fiery hair that cascaded down his back. He was at least as long as four men standing and covered in bright crimson colored scales that seemed to glow with contained heat. It was a damned Subterranean Lava Dragon! _

_Immediately, Impa prepared her weapons and positioned herself to attack when the dragon spoke yet again._

"_Oh come now, there is hardly a need for that. I'm on your side and I have offered my assistance in helping to clear your attackers."_

_Impa continued to hold her ground but made no move to attack. "And I'm supposed to trust you based on words? Not likely."_

_The dragon looked at her almost tiredly, as if he had better things to do, before replying, "I suppose talk is cheap, but ask yourself this; If I really wasn't with you, would I have given myself away? I mean I was right next to you and you didn't notice me until after I had spoken."_

_Impa thought about what the creature said, finding the sense he made, and relaxed. "Alright then, you've made your case and I trust you for now. May I ask the name of my new found friend?"_

_The dragon looked at the sheikah while barring it's fangs and replied, "My name is Volva." At that he shot into the sky and began raining fire over the castle grounds, killing many invading soldiers._

Impa looked at the dragon again. She was still a little shocked that a dragon would be willing to help. Then she remembered the meeting with the sages and Darunia's information about a dragon taking roost in the mountain. It was very possible that the two were the same, but that still didn't explain why Volva would help. Impa needed to know why.

"Excuse me...Volva correct?" The dragon nodded, "May I ask why you would help us? I just can't see the reason as to why."

Volva looked down at Impa and folded his long, scaly arms. "In truth, if Link wasn't the one that asked me, I wouldn't have bothered at all." Impa's eyes shot up at that, but Volva continued to speak, "He asked me a few days ago to keep an eye on the castle. I owe the man mine and my tribe's life, so I accepted. And before you even ask, no I cannot tell you where he is or what his curse is. He swore me \\to secrecy, said it would only help for the time being. I'm sorry, but I gave him my word."

It was obvious to Impa that Volva was going to keep his word so she didn't press the matter, but she did still want to know one thing, "I understand what you cannot tell me, but do you think it possible to tell me; Is he still the same as he was when he left?" she asked.

Volva looked at the woman and sighed, he didn't want to answer this.

"No." he answered. "He is not."

Before Impa could ask more, a soldier, bloodied and beaten, came stumbling out the entrance. As he walked, he tripped over a loose stone slab. "Mistress Impa! You must hurry! A few soldiers managed to sneak inside somehow, I don't know their full numbers, but please help!"

Before Impa could move into action Volva spoke again, "I will help you a little longer, but once they are taken care of I'm leaving without warning, and know this. Link has changed by a dramatic amount over the past few years. He is the same as you remember him in moments of peace, but in moments of adrenaline, he something to be feared, more so than these rebels."

Impa furrowed her brows at what the dragon said, but went to continue into the castle, worried of the future.

-0-

Zamradzo stood above yet another defeated soldier, the man's throat covered in his own blood. Zelda had just taken another two soldiers with her Din's Fire. Their pace was slow. The hallway just seemed to be crawling with enemies. Zelda figured that either the rebels' goals were only focused on her and her father, or they simply didn't know about Dotour yet. Whatever the reason, Zelda was at least thankful she was able to help Dotour.

Zamradzo bounded at full speed toward another soldier, who was bringing his shield in front of him and his sword back to strike. Zamradzo leapt straight at the shield and crashed into it head first. The soldier staggered back from the blow, surprised by the beast's strength. He recovered however and swung his blade in an overhead arch down on the beast. Zamradzo side-stepped away from the attack and lunged at the soldier. He missed his target when the soldier swung his shield in an attempt to keep the beast at bay and ended up striking Zamradzo across the muzzle, knocking the wolf away onto it's side.

Before he could capitalize however, he was assaulted from behind by an intense heat, knocking him to the floor. The heat had spread across his back and over the rest of his body. In agony, he turned to see the princess holding her hand toward him, still glowing with energy, and looking none too happy either.

Seconds later, the man collapsed, dead.

Zelda swiftly made her way toward and knelt by Zamradzo, who was just standing back up and shaking his head. "Are you alright boy?" she asked. Zamradzo nodded slowly and let out a small 'huff' in his reply. Zelda smiled softly at her pet and patted his back gently. "Good boy. We're almost to my father's room, just a little more." Slowly, Zelda stood and turned to face down the hallway.

From what she could see, there weren't anymore soldiers blocking their way.

Carefully, they started making the princess and her wolf made their way down the hall, keeping an eye on their backs in case of more troops. This slow trek went on for a little while longer before the king's room door came into view, guarded by three royal guardsmen.

"Princess Zelda?" one called, "What by the goddess are you doing in the halls? We're under attack!" he exclaimed.

Zelda looked to the soldier with an almost irritated look on her face. It was only reasonable, of course she knew it was an attack. She'd been fighting through the damned halls!

"I'm well aware we're under attack Ser. I and my friend here have been through a good number of enemies as it is. However, I had to make sure Mayor Dotour and his men made it safely to the safe-room, so I and Zamradzo escorted him and his men, and they are all safe. Now I've come for my father. Is he safe?"

The guard nodded and ushered her and her pet inside.

"Zelda? What by the goddess are you doing here? We're under attack!" the king exclaimed.

Zelda had to struggle to suppress a sigh of annoyance, and she could've sworn she heard the guard mutter somewhere around, "that's what I said," before she began to relay the same message again, albeit a lot more friendly since this was her father and the king.

After hearing Zelda's story, Daphnes looked down at the wolf and smiled, somewhat smugly. "Well, it seems I'm not as senile as many seem to believe. I knew allowing this wolf into our home was a good idea."

Zelda looked down at her furry companion with a smile of her own and patted Zamrado gently on his head again. Zamradzo seemed to like the attention, for his tail was wagging back and forth enthusiastically.

"It was an excellent idea Zelda," Daphnes began, "getting the good Mayor to the safe-room, and now I believe we should follow their example. Lieutenant!" At the king's call, a royal soldier stood at attention with a salute. "I believe it's time we met the Mayor. Please lead the way."

With a stiff nod, the lieutenant rallied the others to form a defensive perimeter around the Royal Family, Zamradzo however chose to be infront of the group, and began marching to the safe-room.

-0-

A hooded person stood atop the cliff overlooking the castle. His robe was completely black, the hood covering his entire face in darkness, save for his mouth. The wind seemed to billow angrily around him. Around the figures neck was a small silver pendant fashioned into the shape of a skull with two small rubies placed inside the eye sockets. The skulls teeth were normal save for the two that extended and sharpened into long fangs.

The person's head jerked to the side violently, their mouth forming a grimace of pain.

"Yes Master. The girl must live. The girl must lure out the boy. They must be brought to the altar. They must both be alive...Then they must be sacrificed." The sound of the person's voice was deep and husky, the voice of a male. He slowly brought his scrawny hand to his pendant and glided a finger over the frame.

The eyes glowed ever so faintly.

The man's mouth twisted into a small smile. "Just a little longer Master."

* * *

Okay. First I'd like to say sorry for the long update. And second I hate my idiot brother. Dumbass gave my comp a virus which ate damn near everything.

Anyway. Love it? Needs improving? Let me know.


	9. Ch 8: A Long Night

HI~! Been a long time coming but here it is! CHapter 8! Enjoy it!..Or I'll beat you!

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Long Night's End**

"What do you MEAN she wasn't in her room?"

Impa was not happy. Actually, that was an understatement.

Impa was beyond pissed, and the nervous guard could feel it.

"It's exactly as I say it is Mistress Impa," he said in a quiver, "When we arrived at the princess' room, we found the door ripped off from it's hinges, a few scorched corpses in the hallway, and the princess and her beast no where to be seen."

Impa brought a hand to the temple of her forehead and rubbed her fingers across with a frustrated sigh.

The battle was victorious, the enemy cleared from the castle and it's grounds, and the fires drowned. Once all of that was done, true to his word, Volva the dragon departed back to Death Mountain. Impa at that time had asked for a report of the safety of the royal family and the castle's guests. So far, only the guards that were suppose to protect the princess had reported in.

Even still, Impa was in one of her worst moods for two reasons. The first was that Zelda was not in her room, which her mind then wandered to the idea that she had been captured. That thought was dismissed instantly when she remembered Zamradzo wasn't in the princess' room either,meaning that he was with Zelda.

The second was that the guards had returned to Impa, instead of looking for the princess.

"_Instead of wasting time asking me for guidance they should be looking for her! Where were these guards recruited from and why?" _was the thought going through the sheikah's mind at that moment. _"I should make a mental note to ask Nabooru to train these 'soldiers' personally. At least then they would be competent outside of battle."_

Impa slowly brought her hand down and looked at the guard square in the eye. "Continue searching the castle, with luck you'll find her soon enough."

He replied with a swift salute, turned and took his squad with him to search.

Impa let out another sigh. She was tired. Sheikah weren't an order. Not really. They were a race, one that trained it's young from the moment they walk to adapt to any situation, to harden their bodies and minds for stealth and combat, and to always be ready. That meant that from the day Impa started training she was only allowed to sleep once a day, and only for three short hours.

When she was in her prime years, Impa was considered the best of her people by her people, which was the reason she was chosen to look over the royal family as a silent guardian. Zelda's mother, former Queen Roeldea Xener Hyrule, had seen fit to force Impa to speak with her and her husband, forcing her to fail the "silent" part of her role, not that Impa complained. During those happy years Impa was the best of the best in the peaceful kingdom of Hyrule.

However, age was now slowly creeping up on the Sheikah caretaker, slowing her down, making her weary, and forcing her to rely on a wild beast to protect her beloved princess. She wasn't old, far from it, she was just long past her prime years. She now spent a little over three hours sleeping, which she chided herself over and over again.

Regardless, she wasn't worried about Zelda's current situation or location. She knew Zamradzo would keep his promise. Impa was still sharp enough to gauge an intelligent being and their motives, so where ever Zelda was, she was safe with her pet wolf.

"Mistress Impa!"

Impa broke her thoughts to look at another guard running to her.

"_If he's here to ask for guidance I swear to Nayru he-"_

"I'm with the squad that was sent to protect Dotour and his men, but my squad leader sent me to tell you that he nor his men are in their respective rooms and that the rest of the squad is still looking for him."

"_Well it's a start," _Impa thought. "Thank you for that. Dismissed."

After a swift salute he turned to continue his ongoing search.

Impa stood where she was, collecting her thoughts. Something wasn't normal about tonight. The attack was instant for one hing, and the opposing force wasn't siege worthy, however the soldiers themselves were surprisingly too good. _"Or our soldiers are just that unprepared,"_ she thought angrily. It also seemed as though the enemy had infiltrated the castle a few short moments before the attack, as if it was only to draw their eyes away.

"If that was the case," Impa thought to herself, "then we were lucky to have Volva show when he did. Otherwise, the outcome would have much,_ much_ worse. But that only leads me to wonder, how did the enemy know _exactly_ where to enter the castle without being detected?" At that, Impa turned to the hallway behind her to check to see if the king's guards found him or not. She couldn't help but think that this was more than just a rebellion.

-0-

Zelda had taken a seat by her father, who was in a small fit of light coughing at the moment, with her hand on his back between his shoulders and rubbing small circles to settle his condition, even if just a little. Zamradzo was laying down by the feet of his mistress, resting from the early morning battles he went through. Mayor Dotour and his men stood on the opposite side of the panic room, at the request of Daphnes himself, so he wouldn't catch whatever plagued him. While, the Hylian guards stood close to the royal family.

The panic room was a room sized box, large enough to easily fit a hundred people, give or take a few. There were few benches and chairs strewn about the room, more for injured or ill occupants, much like the king. There were no windows, and the room was made entirely of stone and the only source of light inside was a few lit candles that provided enough light for everything to be seen.

Zelda was still worried about the attack however. The room they were in was almost impossible to find. Hidden at the end of a long dark corridor where the only entrance was a stone wall that opened at the touch of magic and another ordinary door to the room they were in, made it as safe a place as any. However, should an enemy find the first entrance, Zelda and everyone inside would be trapped inside, and probably forced to surrender.

So, silently, Zelda prayed it was Impa who would find them instead.

"Again I must apologize for this unorthodox meeting Mayor."

Daphnes had ceased coughing and looked over at Dotour with a sincere smile.

"I would shake your hand if I didn't think you would catch what ails me," he continued.

Dotour looked over at the King with his tired eyes and smiled back before replying. "I understand Your Highness, and please think nothing of it. It's no discomfort to me, just this whole sudden attack has caught me, and I'm sure you as well, a bit distracted at the moment."

Daphnes nodded kindly at the mayor before looking at his princess with a slightly smaller smile. Once every one was in the panic room and settled, Zelda began with telling everyone about what she had learned the day before, about how she had learned from two parties that there were whispers of a rebellion circling the kingdom.

The king was in no way upset with his daughter that she had withheld such information from everyone, even if it was for just a day. He was just shocked and disheartened of the fact that his princess would have to lead the country through a war, and a civil war at that. He knew she was sensitive, and cared almost too much for others before herself. He didn't want to see her go through it.

After all, history has shown that leaders who aren't ready for a war, succumb to the pressure and hardly ever return.

She was his daughter, she was his responsibility, and he wasn't going to let her go through this alone at least.

Zamradzo let out a long and clear yawn then, attracting the king's attention, before laying his head down on his front paws. Zelda smiled down at her wolf and leaned down to gently run her hand across Zamradzo's fur. Daphnes smiled at that, "_Well, I guess she won't be alone, even if I'm not there. I knew I could count on that wolf."_ he thought.

Zelda mumbled something that the king didn't quite hear.

"What was that Zelda?" he asked.

"Hm?" she replied as she turned her head towards her father, "Oh, I was just hoping he would be alright."

"Who? Zamradzo?"

She chuckled, almost sadly, "No. I meant Link." Daphnes looked at her curiously before gesturing her to continue. "Oh! I guess I withheld more information than I thought I did," she said nervously. Daphnes was now starting to worry about his daughter, but decided to let this last one slide. After all, information about a person who's been gone for seven years was one thing, but it was something else entirely to forget to warn of rebellion.

"Earlier yesterday, shortly after Zamradzo was "given" to me," Zelda said sarcastically, to which her father chuckled innocently, "a guard found the three of us and reported that Malon of Lon Lon Ranch had some news for me, Impa, and the other Sages as well. When we arrived at the front gate she showed us a horse. But, the horse was Epona.

"Inside her saddle were two letters, one for Malon and the other for the Sages and I. They were from Link. In the letter he said he returned, and that he was going to look into some rumors. That's why I hope he's safe, Link is back home and he's trying to help." Zelda spoke with a happy smile but her brows were furrowed, showing how worried she actually was.

Daphnes looked at his daughter with mild surprise. He knew she was smitten with the boy when they were both younger, and he really didn't have a problem with that. All he really had to do was knight the lad and he'd be eligible for Zelda's hand, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that it was seven years later, and time was either cruel or kind in the changes she brought. So the King's worry was valid.

"I'm sorry for intruding, but did you say you knew Link?"

Both Zelda and Daphnes looked up and saw Mayor Dotour looking down at them with an interested look upon his face.

"Yes..?" Zelda replied confusedly. Did Dotour know her Link?

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, green outfit with a silly green hat?"

"Yes! That's him!" Zelda exclaimed, "You know him?"

"Know him? Why all of Termina practically owes him parade and his own personal holiday." Dotour said with a smile. After that, Dotour reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. The box itself was bigger than his hand, but still small enough to fit, if barely, into the pocket of a robe. He then took the lid off the small container and revealed its contents.

"Do you remember the present I'm giving my granddaughter next month? Well this is it," the mayor said with a wide grin.

Inside was a small rag doll that took most of the box's room. The doll was of a boy with a yellow sword in one hand and a shield in the other. The tiny thing had small brown boots on it's feet. It had a green tube like body for a tunic. The head was a big round sphere made with tan cloth, yellow thread, and a silly green hat to top give the image of a young Link. But the thing that sent Zelda into a fit of girlish giggles was the face they gave the doll. Each of his eyes alone were bigger than his mouth, which was shaped in an over exaggerated frown, and he had two small eyebrows that came down in slants over each eyes. His legs were short and stubby while his arms were long and gangly. He looked...ridiculous.

"_They must have been trying to give him a "heroic fury" look."_ She thought with another set of giggles, _"It's just so cute!"_

"That's...Link?" Daphnes asked in confusion. "Is his really head that big or am I really that old?"

Dotour let out a friendly laugh at that. "Hahaha not really. The young lad has become so popular that other children all over Termina want to be like him. This doll is actually more focused to young girls, while the boys get a...slightly more savage look," he said slowly. "Don't get me wrong, no one considers him a barbarian, it's just to attract the young boys to purchase."

Zelda thought that was a reasonable enough excuse.

"In fact, this doll here is only one of five in a small set.

At that Zelda looked up with a confused expression. "I'm sorry, there are five of these dolls? Why?"

Dotour smiled, "Well I have to say now that it's a bit of a long story, and we only know it through a gold fairy named Tatl. I'll be more than willing to share it with you, but it might be a bit...sloppy," he said with a nervous grin.

Zelda was surprised to hear Tatl's name, but smiled up at the man none the less, "Please Mayor. Link is a very dear friend of mine. I would like to hear everything as best as you can."

Mayor Dotour then let a wide smile spread across his face. "Well, from what Tatl told us, it started in the middle of a dark forest. A young boy wearing nothing but green was riding a small horse slowly..." The mayor told the story of how Link was was attacked by a masked Sullkid. How he saved a a deku princess and cured the poison in the Southern swamp. How he brought spring to an endless winter to Northern Mountain and the goron village. When he saved a young zoran woman's eggs from vicious pirates and used the song they taught him to reach the monster wreaking havoc along the coastline of Western Bay. Of the day the boy stood against two twin monsters, which were the source of cursed and tortured souls roaming the ruined kingdom of Eastern Canyon. How he removed the curse on Dotour's son, Kafei. Then, finally, he told of the final hour of Moon's descent on Clock town, how Link Summoned the guardian giants of Termina, and of the final enemy he faced, the source of all that was wrong in Termina; Majora's Mask.

Everyone sat in the room for hours listening and adding to Dotour tell of Link's great adventure. At some intervals one or more of Dotour's guard would add, correct or compliment of the adventure. They would all comment, and praise, on how Link managed to complete those ordeals in the shade of three days.

However, none would describe how Link, at the age of twelve, managed to defeat the legendary demon mask, Majora.

"Didn't Tatl say how? She must have been with him during the final battle, wasn't she?" Zelda asked.

Each of the Terminians looked at each other with a nervously confused expression.

"Well..." one of the Terminian guards replied, his voice baritone, "It's not that she wasn't with him, rather that she wouldn't tell us." Zelda and her father looked confused. "When we asked how, she would shudder and shake uncontrollably and say she wasn't ready to say. After a few days, however, she left Termina completely, looking for him I guess. Link left before our festival shortly after it begun. We haven't seen either since."

At those words, to her complete surprise, Zelda smiled.

"Thank you. All of you. I really appreciate you telling me this, it's good to know that he-"

A series of knocks sounded from the door, silencing everyone and forcing them to still all movement. Zelda held her breath. Daphens' gaze hardened at the door. Dotour looked nervous. The guards, Hylian and Terminian, held their weapons at the ready.

Zamradzo barked loudly at the door, making everyone jump in fright, and bounded over to the entrance and began to rub his paws against the wood, his claws leaving long marks.

"Hello?" a voice called on the other side. A voice Zelda and her father knew all too well.

"Impa?" Zelda called back. "Is that really you?"

"Yes it- oh wait. _Dulaf gar_," she said.

That confirmed it was her, which let the guards open the door, revealing the white haired sheikah, to whom Zelda walked up to and wrapped her arms around her caretaker in a hug with a smile.

"Thank goodness your alright," the princess mumbled.

Impa chuckled, "Of course I am, but thank you for your worry."

Daphnes stood from the chair and, slowly, walked over to the two sages. "Impa. It is good to see you well. I trust the castle is clear of all invaders?"

Impa let go of her charge and gave a small bow to the king before replying, "Yes your highness. All enemies have been either neutralized, captured for questioning or allowed their retreat. Would you like the full report now sire?"

At that, Daphnes let out a small yet clear yawn, "No, not now if you please. I'm afraid old age is getting the better of me, and I don't think that "early wake up call" helped any. Give me the your report tomorrow before dinner."

Impa gave a nod in acceptance.

"In fact I suggest we all go back to sleep. It would only do us good, but the choice is always yours," after he spoke, Daphnes took his guards and left the safe-room, followed shortly by Dotour and his men and the two sages and the wolf.

-0-

A few hours later, Zelda was walking with Impa and her pet through the halls towards the garden. The hallways had been cleared of all the dead and the invaders who were still alive were sent to the dungeon, had their wounds treated, and interagated. So far, none would talk.

With two bodyguards by her side the entire time, Zelda had attended breakfast with her father and Mayor dotour. The two elder men had really seemed to be getting along well, like old friends. Although, once again, Zamradzo tried sitting at the dinner table and showed everyone present his wonderful "table manners", to which everyone shared a few laughs. Afterwards, Zelda decided to go to the garden, it was almost noon then.

"We'll need to inform everyone about what we learned about Link yesterday," Impa said, "and about the surprise attack this morning and about Volva as well, that bit of information should put Darunia and the other gorons at ease."

Zelda nodded at the elder sheikah. At breakfast Impa had informed eveyone of their help from the dragon.

"I also think I may have an idea about how to find out who is behind the rebellion, should our captives refuse to speak. However, I'll need Nabooru to preform said plan."

Zelda looked at her caretaker before speaking, "I believe Nabooru would be more than willing to help, if her attitude yesterday was any consideration."

Impa nodded, but didn't remove the worried look on her face.

Finally, the two sages made it to the garden.

Zelda looked down at her pet wolf. He looked much better from that mornning, but with an extra hour to nap and a stomach full of breakfast that really wasn't a surprise. Zelda reached out and pet the beast on his his head, which Zamradzo happily accepted. She then looked him in the eye and said with as much conviction as possible, "Stay."

Zamradzo tilted his head to the side, but sat where he was and watched his mistress walk away from him.

"Ready?" Impa asked.

Zelda nodded before replying, "Ready." Both sages then closed their eyes and began muttering their spells. Before long they disappeared in a bright light.

* * *

AN: Okay this chapter was both very fun and a pain in the $$ to write. I've wanted to write that scene in the safe room for a long time now. Hope you enjoyed. OH! Who can tellme what zelda reference was used in this chapter? This'll be fun :p

Extra note: Sorry for reposting this, but a reviewer pointed out a stupid mistake on my part so I went back to change. Whoever you are thank you for pointing out that brainfart of mine.


	10. Ch 9: The Shadow's Plan

**Chapter 9: The Shadow's Plan **

"You may enter."

A guard armored to every inch in ebony plate took a single step to the side and gestured to the hooded figure to go pass through. The figure took one step to the wooden door and suddenly, the wooden barrier flew open the opposite direction. The figure continued to advance until he was six steps past and the door slammed shut on it's own with a loud bang.

The person looked around the room. It was a small room with no windows, made of stone and lit by only three candles. One candle stood on top of a full bookshelf. Another candle stood on a small three legged night table. The last candle stood on top of a desk, illuminating a spread of papers and the face of a man in a chair hunched over the parchments.

The man had wheat blonde hair, broad shoulders, a strong young face, and pointed ears.

"Did you observe the attack?" he asked the hooded figure in a deep voice.

"Yes," the figure replied in a man's voice.

"And..?" the man looked up showing he had green eyes.

"Your soldiers failed. The royal family is safe. And...they have the aid of a subterranean lava dragon."

The man raised his eyebrows at that but otherwise showed no trace of frustration. "I see...then adjustments will need to be made." The man stood up from his chair and walked over to the bookshelf and pulled a book out before returning to his seat. "Anything else I must know?"

The hooded figure nodded once before replying, "Yes. Your man inside reported that the princess has a new bodyguard with the capacity for magic."

"That isn't anything to concern with."

"The magic user is a wolf."

The man again raised his brows in mild surprise. "I see. Very interesting."

"Will you need my assistance in the beast's elimination?"

The man stood again and walked around the desk. He stood at least a good six feet in height with a strong muscular build. "Yes, but only a few more augmentations to my soldiers' weapons and armor. This attack was only meant to judge their military strength, not their true power and for that we need to draw out the others and your hero. Only then can we truly launch our attack."

The hooded man nodded again before turning to the door.

"I trust you've located the hero by now?"

The hooded man stopped, letting the door open before speaking over his shoulder. "Of course. He's here in Hyrule now." The door closed shut, halting any other further communication between the two. The man inside the room went back to his desk and opened the book he had pulled down earlier.

"Now let us see..." he mumbled to himself, "...how to draw it out. And the best way to kill it."

A small smirk played across his cheeks, "Someone has made the first move...that is all they know. Come Princess Zelda, let us see if you are truly fit to rule this kingdom."

-0-

Zelda and Impa both opened their eyes and looked around. They were, once again, in The Chamber of Sages. They looked around and saw Rauru, obviously, Darunia, Saria, Ruto, and Nabooru surprisingly being before them. But...something was off. The two looked around and saw that everyone was looking at them strangely.

"Um..." Nabooru spoke first, "...friend of yours?" she asked.

Both Zelda and Impa looked at her in confusion, when they suddenly heard clattering sounds coming from behind them.

Zamradzo was over by Saria, licking her face enthusiastically, eliciting a few giggles from the green haired girl.

Impa gaped. Zelda looked shocked beyond logic. Nabooru was on the edge of laughter at their faces. All the while the wolf just continued to lick and tickle the forest child.

"Wha-but how did-" Zelda couldn't finish her sentences. She was flabbergasted. The reason why she and Impa went to the garden was because anyone caught in the backlash of the teleportation spell usually came out in critical condition. Zamradzo looked fine! She just didn't understand. Sure, Zamradzo was probably the most dangerous creature in the world, but even still, not a scratch!

Impa just sighed and moved to her pedestal. She always landed on the triforce symbol when she teleported, but that was only because she was in such close proximity to Zelda. Once Impa was situated she turned to Zelda, "I'll let you do the introductions princess. I'm growing enough of a headache as it is."

Everyone turned to the blonde headed royal expecting an explanation. Zelda sighed, like Impa, before speaking. "Does everyone remember the intruder yesterday?" The other sages nodded. Zelda then gestured to the wolf, who was now sporting a kokiri on his back effortlessly and getting scratched behind the ear. "Meet my new pet...Zamradzo," Zelda said shyly. No one could really blame her for being nervous, it _was_ awkward.

Every sage, except Saria, Impa and Zelda looked at the beast, who simply stared back just as blankly before letting out a yawn and licking his chops.

Ruto was the first to break the silence. "Is this a joke?" Her tone held no sarcasm, just genuine curiosity.

Zelda looked at her with a nervous smile. "No. Although I can see why you would think so."

"Hmm," Darunia started, "Why do you have a wolf as a...pet?"

"It was father's idea really."

Darunia nodded with an "ah" as if it was so simple.

"He's very friendly," Saria stated, "Usually wolves are vicious in the forest and they also tend to travel in packs for a more successful hunt and protection."

Zelda was about to go on before Rauru spoke in his most authoritative voice. "Enough. This meeting is not about the beast. We are here to discuss about the rebellion." Everyone in the chamber immediately donned a serious expression, except Nabooru who still had a delightful smirk on her face, looked over to the Light Sage. "I'm sure Zelda and Impa have some news concerning said uprising. So, if either of you two would, we would all be inclined to learn."

"I'll start with my report," Impa announced. "First, I'd like to start by saying I don't believe this is a rebellion, at least not completely. The castle was attacked last night." Every sage, save Zelda and Rauru, showed an instant shocked expression, yet Impa continued. "The initial attack arrived at the front gate and made it's way to the grounds, drawing our attention away from the soldiers that had already breached the castle walls. They knew exactly where to go and the timing couldn't have been more precise. Not one day had passed since learning of an uprising that we were struck. We weren't prepared.

"Second, we received a letter earlier yesterday, before dinner, from Malon Lon. Zelda, do you have the letter?" She asked. Zelda smiled at Impa before reaching back into her dress' pocket and pulled out the object in question, before reading it aloud. After reading the name at the bottom, every sage in the chamber showed their own expressions at the news.

Saria practically screaming in happiness for her oldest friend, Darunia letting out a loud boisterous cheer for the return of his brother, Ruto released a happy laugh and clapped her hands together. Nabooru smirked and let out a few chuckles and muttering, "About damn time," loud enough for only Impa to hear, and Rauru simply smiled.

"However..."

Everyone looked back at Impa, their expressions each turning curious. "...When I said we were unprepared to last night's attack, I mean if it wasn't for that wolf..." Impa gestured to Zamradzo, "...and Link's influence...I fear what would have happened."

Everyone, even Zelda, was shocked at this.

"What are you saying?" Nabooru asked, "Link helped in repelling the enemy?"

"No, of course not." Impa replied calmly, "If he had I think the castle itself would be in ruins."

Both Darunia and Nabooru shared expressions of confusion at her statement, the others, minus Rauru, only held curiousness, but it was Ruto that asked what the others each thought.

"Why do you say that Impa?"

Impa paused for moment, gathering the correct words before replying. "I say this because the dragon that has recently taken roost in Death Mountain Crater showed himself, and claimed himself as our ally. If it wasn't for him, we would not have routed all the opposing forces quick enough."

"While that is curious news Impa," Rauru interjected, "What makes you say it was Link's influence."

Impa looked the Light Sage dead in the eye and replied. "Because it was Link who asked Volva, the dragon, to look over us while in the middle of Link's curse."

"I'm sorry I still don't-" Ruto started before Impa interrupted.

"You don't see? A subterranean lava dragon, one of the most terrible and most powerful dragons we know of, bent his will to Link, a hylian! In the midst of battle, Volva confided in me that he and the rest of his herd owed Link their lives! One lava dragon alone has the power to turn Hyrule Fields into a burning wasteland, and this one that knows how to speak our language, again, bent his will to Link!"

At that, everyone in the room understood what she meant, and everyone wondered, how strong had he become? How far had he progressed? And the one question every one feared crossed each mind. Was Link, the Hero of Time and savior of Hyrule, a possible threat to the kingdom?

"I don't believe it."

Everyone looked at Saria, but kept silent for she was still speaking. "I'm not saying Link isn't dangerous like you suggest. I'm saying I know that Link is still Link. I know he still cares about everyone. I know he's still a fun person to be around. And I know he's still our friend. Nothing has changed yet. We haven't seen him yet to think otherwise. So yeah, he has a dragon as a friend, this isn't the first time if we remember. He's still the same, I can feel it." Saria closed her eyes at the end of her rant and brought her hands together against her chest, a habit she never out grew.

Zelda relaxed somewhat at the end of Saria's words, and Darunia and Ruto followed suit. Impa, Nabooru, and Rauru however, still had doubts of whether the kokiri's faith was well placed, but like she said, only time would tell.

"Well," Rauru announced, "The hero's nature is not of immediate importance, the uprising however is. And, from what Impa suggests this might be a little more than a rebellion. So, now that we have new information does anyone have any plans or initiatives on how to proceed?"

Nabooru rose her hand to gain attention. When she had them she was quick to speak. "I believe I may have an idea, though it's a bit simple." She paused to make sure they were listening carefully, "I think I should send a few girls, ones that didn't meet with the emissary yesterday, to join with the enemy, to gather information and to report it back. But, I'd rather not do this without going with them."

Ruto quipped before Nabooru could continue, "You want to go with them? Do you know how the citizens of Hyrule that are still loyal to the crown would see this? There would be outrage amongst the common and nobility alike."

"I know, even still-"

"You wish to go so you could watch over them and to report back directly to us. Correct?" Impa interrupted.

Nabooru looked at Impa and narrowed her eyes slightly, "Yes...you had the same plan didn't you?"

Impa nodded. "Yes I did. Next to my people, the gerudo are extraordinary infiltrators because of their grace, light feet, and cunning. Plus, the quicker we receive information, the faster we can prepare a counterattack. So technically, sending Nabooru as a regular gerudo into the enemies ranks is the simplest, yet most effective way of information gathering."

"But," Zelda spoke out, "You'll be right in the middle of it and the people will still think the gerudo as traitors. Should this plan succeed I can handle in settling the peoples thoughts of the gerudo's loyalty. What I'm worried about is one of you getting captured."

Nabooru looked at Zelda with a confident smirk, "Princess, I appreciate your concern, but really have some faith in me and my girls. We may have a peace treaty with Hyrule, but that doesn't mean we stop preparing for war. We can handle this without problem."

"Even still..." Zelda trailed off.

Nabooru winked at Zelda. "No worries Zelda," she said confidently. Zelda smiled back at the gerudo, though her eyes were still filled with worry. Still, she knew both Impa and Nabooru were right. The plan wasn't the best, but it was the safest as they got.

"Are we all in agreement then?" Rauru spoke. Everyone nodded. Saria slid off Zamradzo, who decided to sit and scratch behind his ear. "Very well. Nabooru you are to go through with your plan. Remember to take care, you will still be in enemy reach. Any objections or thoughts?"

No one said anything, though it was clear both Zelda and Saria were a bit nervous, but still didn't object. "Very well. Then this meeting is adjourned. Nabooru," the gerudo looked over at the old sage, "Good luck."

Nabooru nodded. Zelda gave Nabooru one last worried glance before calling Zamradzo to her side before muttering her spell. Out of the corner of eye she saw Impa reciting her own spell and saw that Ruto and Darunia were already gone in flashes of blue and red before being flooded in gold, before vanishing entirely with her beast and sheikah guardian. Saria had also finished her incantation and disappeared in a green flash.

Nabooru at that point started her spell and disappeared, leaving Rauru to himself.

"...Great goddesses of Hyrule, I humbly ask for your guidance and your protection. Watch over them all I beseech you."

-0-

"High Lady Nabooru, welcome home."

Nabooru looked over her right shoulder and saw Kadaru, a short haired gerudo with a lithe figure and a childish face.

"Thank you Kadaru. I want you to bring me Islana, Shudinee, Romu, Amooru, and yourself and meet me in the front of the fortress with our six fastest horses. We are going to meet with the rebel leader by the end of the day."

Kadaru looked a little curious before asking, "Are we to break our peace with Hyrule or to infiltrate the enemy?"

Nabooru smiled mischievously befrore replying, "Oh we'll do much more than infiltrate those bastards, I garantuee it." Nabooru walked past Kadaru and headed staight for the armory, all the while thinking of ways to hinder the rebels and humiliate them as well.

I kind of liked how this chapter turned out, but that might just be my ego being a prick. Anyway I wanted to let you all know that I'm thinking of starting a PREQUEL to this story. Only because it came to me and it won't f$*!ing leave! So I'm gonna put up A (one) chapter up first and see how you all feel about it. I'm gonna say right now that the story is a crossover between Link and a Fire Emblem game (and if you see my profile you'll have a good guess as to which one). After that chapter I'll put up a poll to continue it along with this story, continue it a few chapters later, or wait until I finish this story. I'm leaving the choice to the readers.

Review at the bottom! I accept reviews from guests as well as members! SERIOUSLY REVIEW! OR I'LL BEAT YOU HALFWAY TO THE GRAVE!...please?


End file.
